


Sweet Deal

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, KawaBoru - Freeform, Kawaki x Boruto, M/M, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto had been in a rough spot for awhile, but now things are really catching up to him. His hand is being forced and he has to do something to earn some fast cash. Except he needs a lot more than he can earn before time runs out. Kawaki is more than willing to help him out and the two form an arrangement. Thank goodness for the Sugar Daddy app.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One** **_— Boruto_ **

“Wait a moment, Mr. Uzumaki.”

I paused midstep and looked over my shoulder. My sister’s doctor caught up to me, expression as unreadable as it always was. A part of me was grateful for that and another part was annoyed. I never knew if the words coming out of his mouth would be good news or bad news. Visiting hours were over and I was about to head home, but it seemed this conversation might take awhile.

“Is everything alright?” I asked mainly out of habit although there was that sense of concern underneath.

“Well . . .” He trailed, speaking at a lower volume once he reached me. “Despite your situation, I’m afraid things have built up to the point where it can no longer be ignored by the hospital. Your sister’s bills continue to grow and with the little you have contributed . . . legally, we can no longer be so understanding. You’ll have to make a dent in what you owe to prove to the board that the hospital will get their money. Otherwise . . .”

I swallowed hard and dropped my gaze to his black and polished shoes. It wasn’t really a surprise, I knew this was coming. I had received hundreds of letters over the years reminding me of my debt, of the medical bills that kept me up at night with stress and hopelessness. It was scary how fast the money mom and dad had left us evaperated. Working two jobs wasn’t enough and I didn’t have the education to apply somewhere that paid a lot of money. Once again I was struck with the regret of dropping out of school, but I didn’t have any other choice at the time. I had other expenses looming over my head and I couldn’t . . . I was running out of options and time. I was lucky to make it this far.

“I understand.” I told him, sounding steadier than I felt. I had idea what I was going to do. “How long do I have?”

“A week at most. The details should have already been mailed to you.”

I didn’t look up to see if his expression had changed, if he was upholding that air of professionalism or letting some of his humanity peek through. It honestly didn’t matter to me as long as he kept Himawari breathing. I nodded my head before turning to leave, tired of the sterile smell here, tired of the cold white walls. I needed to get home and rest before my shift started at the bar. A bus took me over halfway back to my place, but I had to walk the rest of the distance. The neighbourhood I lived in wasn’t exactly safe and it’s reputation was pretty horrendous. It was on the side of town most people avoided and others sought because of the cheap accommodations. The stares here were less judgmental and more appraising to determine your threat level.

If you looked like you would handle yourself, the people around here saw it as a challenge. Although you didn’t want to look weak either or else people saw you as easy pickings. I learned to live and breathe in between those two categories: head down, taser ready and body on high alert. I was only mugged once or twice a month. My pace was fast but not hurried as I walked along the sidewalk and around the prostitutes working the streets. The front of my building was a hot spot for those types of services, but I wasn’t complaining. I would rather deal with pimps over drug dealers and gang members anyday. I went straight inside my apartment building and took the stairs up to the third floor.

The hall was full of noise and the smell of liquor, but it didn’t follow me inside my apartment. I locked the door behind me before I took my shoes off. Then I padded into the living room of my small home, not surprised to find a pair of troublemakers snuggled on the couch. I sighed as I joined them under the blankets and didn’t pay any attention to whatever trash they were watching.

“How many times have I asked the both of you to stop breaking in here?” I muttered at my neighbors. If they wanted a key then all they had to do was ask, but instead they chose to pick the lock. “You’ll make other people think it’s easy to rob me.”

“We missed you.” Hōki whined, laying his hand over my head. “How’s Hima?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “The same. No changes, good or bad.”

“And how are you, cinnamon roll?” Inojin asked, rubbing my back.

The two of them were around my age and had lived here longer than me. They taught me plenty of survival skills, possessing the knowledge and know how to protect themselves. Their small stature and soft personalities didn’t show the hardships they had been through and they were a lot tougher than they seemed. Hōki always had the lower part of his face covered in a mask, dark brown hair braided and deep blue eyes ever observant. Inojin kept his blond hair tied back in a ponytail, icy blue eyes full of affection. The two watched out for me and treated me like family since the day I first moved in. I didn’t know their stories, how they ended up here and what they experienced in the past. That was somehow an unspoken rule between us. Neither of them asked about my history either and it kept our relationship free of complications.

We were friends, we took care of each other and shared our troubles, but the present was all that was important to us. “I’m fine . . . just need to sort out all these bills. The usual.” I responded, but ultimately told them what was going on. “I have a week to figure this shit out or else they’ll send Hima home.”

“A week?” Hōki gasped, fingers digging into the back of my hair. “Like… a hundred?”

“A week as in seven days.” I grumbled. I was calm on the outside, but inside I was trembling. The gravity of the situation was getting to me and I was doing my best to keep it together.

“But . . . they can’t do that.” Inojin protested. “It’s not as if you aren’t giving them any money at all.”

“They can do whatever they want.” I said bitterly. I didn’t matter if my sister was sick, they would kick her out all the same. Money . . it always came down to money. The one thing I always lacked.

“No!” Hōki snapped, sitting up with a huff. “I’m not gonna lay down and take this!”

Inojin was quick to agree. “Yeah! We’ve got to do something!”

I smiled at them but shook my head. We were all struggling, I couldn’t and wouldn’t ask them to do any more than they already did. Breaking into my apartment so I wouldn’t be alone? That was true friendship right there. “I have to find that letter the hospital sent among all the bills . . . maybe if I get another job . . . I have to find something that pays more.” There were a number of things I promised myself I wouldn’t do, but at this point . . . “Any suggestions?”

“Um…” Hōki picked at my shirt with his fingers, looking at me thoughtfully. “Well… there’s been this one thing that I have been considering.”

I gave him my full attention, not expecting him to know a job with the kind of paycheck I was looking for. “What is it?”

“Now, don’t go getting all judgemental.” He pouted, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his pajama bottoms. “It may sound a little out there, but it’s actually pretty smart and easy if you ask me.” Hōki took a moment to pull up an app and then showed it to me. It looked like any ordinary dating app. “There are requirements, like screening for STDs and stuff, but this app is full of men looking for cute guys like us… to pay us…”

“It’s basically an upscaled and more sophisticated version of prostitution.” Inojin stated without holding back. He was the shier one of the two, but his mouth was just as feisty.

“Inojin!” Hōki gasped. “It’s not… okay, maybe a little. But some of these men don’t require much and they’re willing to pay a lot! I wasn’t going to say anything because I didn’t want to disappoint you two, but I have an interview with one of them… two days from now.”

Inojin reached out to hold the brunette’s hand. “Don’t be silly, I’ll love you no matter what.”

I hummed in agreement as my mind started to race. We didn’t have the luxury of being picky forever, especially me. Sooner or later I would have had to go down this road . . . and as long as Himawari was taken care of, I would do it. All three of us were just trying to survive. The only disappointment I had was in this fucked up world and the assholes who were in it.

“How does it work? What do I need to do?” I asked, decision already made.

“You just make an account, pretty up your profile and wait. You will start receiving interests from men who are looking for what you can offer. I’ve already gotten several hits, but this is the first one that I felt I could agree with everything they want. I just hope… they fuck me like they mean it.”

Sex . . . when was the last time I had it? High school? Ever since my parents died and I had to drop out, my time was devoted to working and taking care of Himawari. Stress and fatigue had killed my sex drive and I wasn’t sure if I was even good at it anymore. Still, I doubted I would find a better alternative and I couldn’t afford to wait. I let Hōki download the app on my phone and retreated to my bedroom to get some sleep before I went to work. The bar opened at nine and I was there until five in the morning, coming home to shower and get ready for my second job. I went in at six and got off at two in the afternoon. Somedays I would go visit my sister after and others I would eat and crash. Today however, I didn’t do either of those things.

I ransacked my place to find that letter from the hospital and then investigated the app from last night. It was laughable, the amount of money the board wanted me to get within a single week. They were setting me up for failure and yet I couldn’t complain. For years I’ve been behind on payments and most would say I was a lost cause, unable to pay it off within my lifetime. Even when my parents were alive we had our struggles. I didn’t know what it was like to have money, to be rich and successful. I might not be that smart either, but I would outsmart these medical bills. I wouldn’t settle for anything but the best for Himawari. She was more than worth it.

Browsing the app for a bit, I realized a couple of things. There were proper terms for this kind of thing and the positions in the relationship. Of course I had heard the terms before, but I hadn’t known this was what they meant. The ones with the money, the sugar daddies, would hire the ones that needed money, the sugar babies. What sugar had to do with anything was beyond me although there was obviously a daddy kink within this community. The way the app was set up in general was strange and spoke volumes about what was expected. None of the money bringers were messageable, all I could see was a short description and an offered salary amount that might or might not be negotiable. There wasn’t even a picture.

As for the people like me, the descriptions were filled with what their limits were and what they were into. They stated how much they were looking for to earn and littered the rest of their profile page with pictures. The photos ranged from body parts to full body pics, most of them nudes. They were showing what they were selling. It didn’t take a genius to see what this was, rich and most likely old men paying for young and predominantly pretty boys. This was going to be harder than I thought and I had a lot of competition. Glancing down at the hospital letter, I decided to hop to it. I started filling out my profile and hoped someone would bite, otherwise I was screwed. I put my first name and age before writing a small description.

I was fairly open, but wouldn’t do anything that involved sharp objects and blood. Anything else was open for discussion and depending on what they wanted I would make my decision. My price was the exact amount I needed to pay by the end of the week. Any money given to me after that would go towards paying the rest of my debt. I didn’t want to rule out too many things and lose possible catches, but I couldn’t completely compromise myself either. The pictures were the hard part. I didn’t own anything sexy, but taking nudes made me uncomfortable. I was probably going to be uncomfortable a lot so I supposed I had to get used to it. In the end I took some photos of myself in just a bathrobe on the bed.

I submitted my profile after that, going to sleep right after. I didn’t want to sit and wait for a message that might not come. I was trying really hard not to think about what I would do if this didn’t work out, I was fighting to keep a level head. Little did I know a message would be waiting for me when I woke up. It was much sooner than I expected and even though it was only one, one was all I needed. Strangely enough I clicked on the profile before reading the message. I couldn’t help it, wanting to see who I was dealing with first rather than reading what he had to say. Ki was his name and the description didn’t offer an amount, leaving the salary blank and up to my imagination.

He was particular, wanted a specific type and expected certain things. It didn’t get into much detail and mentioned that the requirements would be discussed and finalized in a contract. I was taken by surprise by that, but didn’t write off the legal measure as odd. They would need some way to ensure people didn’t just run off and spend all of their money without getting what they paid for. The last part spoke of the position being full time, making my brow crease. I wasn’t sure what that meant. I couldn't really learn that much from this app when it came to the rich buyers and could only hope the message was a bit more telling.

‘Hello, Boruto.

I’ve taken an interest in your profile and think you could be a suitable match for me. If you are serious and can agree to my terms completely, you may call this number to schedule an interview.

Ki’

That was just as unhelpful . . . but I had gotten a stern vibe from it in the way he spoke. He wanted it his way or not at all, at least that was how it came across to me. Perhaps all the men here were like that seeing how they were the ones with the money. I didn’t know if I could agree to his terms completely, I barely knew what they were in the first place, but I called that number. I had to work fast and move on if it didn’t work out with this Ki fellow. When I ended up talking to a real secretary, the situation I was in began to sink in. I had to schedule an actual interview . . . for prostitution. Rich people. I would be around a completely different crowd, one I had never interacted with before. Now I was nervous.

The appointment was booked for the next morning at six thirty, right after my shift was supposed to start. I had a good relationship with my boss and she covered it for me, but I still had to work at the bar tonight. It was about time for me to get ready once I had everything straightened out and I was distracted all night by my thoughts. Should I act a certain way or just be myself? Was there a dress code? Would I be able to pull this off and give myself to a man that was probably twice my age? A part of me was unsure about the whole affair, but my resolve wouldn’t shake. My sister came first, I couldn’t hesitate or let my emotions get the better of me. I had to be strong.

I left the bar at five like usual and took an extra twenty minutes in the shower to rid myself of any lingering smells. Then I got dressed, choosing a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie. I wore a hot pink shirt underneath, coming to the conclusion that it didn’t matter what I wore. It would most likely be tailored to his personal tastes anyway if this interview went well. I was left with just enough time to do my hair and take the bus up town into a cleaner, brighter part of the city. I raised my hood further over my head the closer it got to my destination, feeling out of place. The buildings were so much larger and taller here and my nerves were skyrocketing when I got off the bus. I was in a whole new world.

The directions I was given were pretty straight forward, all I had to do was wait for the secretary I spoke with on the phone. I was waiting beside the street light at the bus stop for a few minutes before someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a pink eyed man with sandy grey hair, a cup of coffee in his hand and a slight smile on his face. He was dressed in slacks and a button down shirt and looked to be a little older than I was. After confirming I was the person he was supposed to meet, he introduced himself as Kagura. I gave him a simple nod and kept my words to a minimum. Was I the only one who found this awkward?

Spared any horrendous small talk, I was led down the street and into a very posh building. It was painfully clear I didn’t belong here and my palm were starting to sweat. Kagura took me to the elevator and up to the highest floor, the door to Ki’s office an intimidating sight.

“Here, you take this.” Kagura said as he passed me the coffee. “I suggest that you listen to everything the boss has to say and don’t ever try to talk over him. You may wait on him inside his office, he should be here any moment.”

I nodded again and was admittingly touched by the gesture. He was giving me coffee and advice.

“Oh and please, try not to stare.” He smiled tightly at me.

That was an odd request, making me think Ki might be deformed or something. The secretary walked away after that and I took a deep breath before entering the office. I tried not to get overwhelmed by the sophisticated style and air of importance within the room as I quickly took a seat. I barely had enough time to get settled and drink a few sips of my coffee before the door opened behind me. I resisted the urge to turn, taking heed to the warnings I was giving. Regardless if I took this job or not, I didn’t want to go around making enemies of rich and powerful men.

The door clicked shut and then the man in question walked right by me, rounding his rich looking mahogany desk and taking a seat. “Good morning, Boruto. I appreciate you being able to meet me so early.”

I was taken aback by the gruff and deep voice and held my coffee cup a little tighter. “Good morning.” I responded softly.

“You may look at me when you speak to me unless I tell you otherwise.” He spoke, tone firm as if he wasn’t pleased that I had yet to look at him.

I told myself to remain as impassive as possible before I lifted my gaze. This . . . this was nothing like I expected. Ki wasn’t old, no, he was young and appeared to be a few years older than myself. Sharp grey eyes cut into me and a small tattoo sat under the left one. Black hair was shaped into an undercut, the shorter hairs underneath a contrasting blond. His black suit surrounded his larger frame perfectly and complimented his muscular stature. He was unbelievably handsome and I was completely thrown for a loop. Someone like him needed to pay for someone like me?

Something else was going on here, there had to be something about the seemingly perfect man in front of me that drove people away. Otherwise he wouldn’t need to pay someone for sex. I was either very lucky or very unlucky, it was hard to tell. I looked away from him and tried not to let my cheeks redden. I was supposed to give myself over to him, share the same bed and please him at a moment's notice? It was a lot better than fucking an eighty year old man and yet way more embarassing. He was going to eat me alive.

“I assume that you wouldn’t be here now if you weren’t serious about this arrangement, so I expect you to pay attention and give me your complete honesty.” He went on when I never responded.

“Yes sir.” I said and took a couple sips of coffee, suddenly feeling parched.

Ki hummed deeply as he leaned back on his chair, finger tapping his lips pensively while he looked me over. “Are you aiming to hide from me by wearing such a big hoodie and even keeping the hood over your head—in my office?”

“No.” I said and quickly lowered my hood. “I just like big hoodies.” And hiding from rich people.

“Very well.” He sighed, dropping his hand as he continued to watch me. “You’ve read my profile, sorry I wasn’t as specific as I could have been, but I figured for the most part, it would be easier to discuss things in person. I’ve gone over your profile. You don’t have much listed in the things you won’t do. Are you sure there’s nothing else? Also, if you have any kinks, I need to know.”

He had said he wanted the truth so I gave it to him. “This is my first time being a . . . a sugar baby. I wanted to know the details about this position before I agreed to anything.” If there were any requirements I couldn’t handle then I would simply walk away. “What are your conditions? And what exactly did you mean by full time?”

“By full time, I mean I require you to be available to me every day, every hour. You would need to move in with me if you agree. Of course, I’m a busy man and won’t be using you as often as you may think, but when I want you, I expect you to be there. My conditions are simple. Other than living with me, I will need you to abide by my rules. Most of them, I can tell you would be able to follow just by looking at you. This includes personal hygiene and health.”

Ki continued to stare at me, grey eyes wandering from my face every now and then and I couldn’t decide where to look. At those striking and intimidating eyes, his gorgeous face in general, or at his large hand that moved from his face to smooth down his tie. It moved slowly, as if taunting me with the body hidden beneath those clothes.

I’d been asked not to stare, yet here I was.

“If you don’t take care of yourself, I won’t be pleased. You won’t hesitate to pamper yourself and keep yourself up to my standards. You will be expected to submit to me, always. I won’t tolerate complaints. Overall, I intend to spoil you, so I don’t think you will have any problems. You will be expected to join me on my business trips and most outings. When it comes to sex, I will always be in charge. I’ll take what I want and you will not complain. That means if I decide I just want you to suck me off and you don’t get anything out of it, you won’t say a word about it. Of course, it won’t always be like that. I want to spoil you sexually as well, but regardless of what I want and when I want it—you will please me.”

I resisted a squeak at his words and reminded myself to be professional about this, there was nothing wrong with what he was saying, that was the type of arrangement he was paying for. It certainly drove it home though and a part of me was doubting myself again. If I wasn’t able to satisfy him, would I be tossed aside for the next sugar baby? I sipped some more coffee to calm myself and focus on the requirements. So far there hadn’t been anything I had major problems with.

“I was surprised by your requested salary,” he went on as he opened a drawer on his left and pulled out a large envelope. “I’m willing to offer you double that per month as well as see to everything else you need. Meaning you will live with me so your housing will be covered as well as your food. Any clothing or personal necessities as well. Really, anything you want. You’ll have your own credit card and will be able to spend freely. I will require you to sign a contract and an NDA that states you will not discuss the nature of our relationship with anyone.”

I almost spit out my coffee when he said he would pay double.

Ki opened up the envelope and passed me the stack of papers from within it. “I expect you to read this through thoroughly before you make any decision and, if I decide you’re the one I want, I’ll want a response in a timely manner. I will not hesitate to move on to the next candidate.”

So if I didn’t act fast someone else could steal the position right out from under me. It wasn’t really a surprise, rich people didn’t settle and I was on a time limit. “Alright, I’ll let you know.” I said as I picked up the stack of papers. Anything else I needed to know would be in the contract, but there was something else I was curious about. “How should I, um . . . how do you want me to address you?”

“Well that depends entirely on the situation. Read the contract. For now, Ki will do.” He spoke in a tone that was almost smug.

I nodded and stood, knowing dismissal when I heard it. “Thank you for your time.”

“We’re not done here.” Ki said lowly, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

My face flushed and I sat back down, wanting to pull my hood back over my head. “Sorry.” Apparently I wasn’t as good at reading people as I thought. Or maybe it was just him.

“That’s okay. You seem nervous…” He mused, lips turning up at the corner the slightest bit.

I thought I was hiding it well. “A little bit.”

“I’d be disappointed if you weren’t.” He said, reassuring me. “I haven’t quite decided if I want you yet. Hard to tell with all those clothes you’re wearing…”

Shit, he was already hitting on me. That counted, didn’t it? Or was it normal in these types of situations? Would there be a physical examination? Hōki didn’t mention anything about that, but he might not have known either. I kept quiet to see what he would do.

“Come on now, don’t be shy. I want to see you.”

He wasn’t expecting me to strip . . . was he? I put the contract and coffee on the edge of his desk before I shrugged off my black hoodie. He wanted to see what he was buying, I understood that, but I hoped he would let me get away with keeping the rest on.

“This is how you sell yourself to me?” He asked, cocking his right brow that had two hoop piercings on it.

I was confused for a second before I realized what he meant. He wanted a show . . . I was fucked. I wasn’t prepared to do any seducing and it had been years since I tried to be sexy. What was I supposed to do, get up and sit on his lap? Was this going to affect my chances of getting the job? I told myself not to panic, but I was frozen in my seat.

“I-I . . . it’s been a long time s-since I . . .” I stammered in an attempt to explain myself. “I can learn to do better?” He was going to send me packing, I was ruining my chance. “I can kiss you?” I quickly added.

Ki stared at me, blinking slowly and parting his lips as if to speak, but he didn’t say anything right away. Instead, he cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “As tempting as that sounds, I won’t be touching you until you’ve signed the contract and the NDA. So please, just relax. I think I’ve seen enough. Go home, read it over. If I don’t hear from you by tonight, I’ll assume you’re not interested.”

The sudden time limit didn’t escape my attention and I wondered what made him shorten the time so quickly. “Okay.” I said and slipped my hoodie back on. At least I hadn’t messed up too horribly and he still wanted me.

I gave him a parting nod before picking up the contract and coffee once more. He let me be on my way and I closed his office door with a soft click, a heavy breath escaping me. That was pretty intense. The conditions weren’t terrible all things considered, although I had to read through the contract. I hoped there was nothing in it that spoiled this for me because I wanted to go for it. It was a generous arrangement, both the money and the housing. I didn’t mind living with a stranger or offering up myself as long as my debts were paid. It was nice to know I wouldn’t have to stress over anything or sleep with someone unattractive. Things would be easier on me, I wouldn’t have to fake anything with an employer like that.

Kagura stopped me before I got in the elevator and I paused to listen to whatever the secretary had to say. “Hey! He… he was… he gave you his coffee?” Kagura gasped, looking at the coffee in my hand in shock. “I would have gotten two had I known!” His face paled and he was beginning to panic.

My eyes fell to the cup and then back to his face. “This is . . . but you . . . why didn’t you say anything!” Hell, why didn’t Ki say anything? Now I was starting to freak out as well. “I thought . . . oh god, now I’ve done it.”

“Oh my god!” Kagura held his face and groaned. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll just run right now and grab him another. This was my fault. Sorry!”

“No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just assumed. Do you want me to get it?” I offered as an apology. The way he was acting, it was like he could get fired over this mistake. I didn’t know Ki well enough to put it past him.

“No, really. I’ve got it! Sorry for the trouble.” He smiled and patted my shoulder before dashing off.

I was still a little uncertain about it, but there wasn’t anything I could do. I doubted Ki would want it now that I had already drunk half the cup. I got into the elevator and wondered if Kagura had gone back to explain the situation to his boss. That whole time and Ki hadn’t said a word about it . . . I didn't know what to think. I started reading over the contract during the long bus ride home and gained a better understanding of my position. Judging off what was written and what he had told me, I was basically a ‘paid for spouse’. The pretty thing that hung off his arm when he went somewhere and saw to all his sexual needs.

He wanted companionship, but not a relationship. This would be completely professional between us, this was nothing more than a business transaction. It shouldn’t be too hard for me to do and I was willing. I didn’t know much about this life, but I figured I wouldn't come across a deal as good as this again. I would have to quit both my jobs and I wouldn’t get to see Inojin and Hoki as much . . . I might not be able to visit Himawari as much either. It was worth it as long as she was taken care of, that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two— _Kawaki_**

Never in my life did I think I would be in search of a sugar baby. It wasn’t like I really needed one, but then again I did. Over time, finding a suitable partner to be with on occasion had become harder and harder. I wanted what I wanted and nothing more, but that was never the case with them. They always wanted more and they always caused trouble for me.

I’d grown tired of it. Too tired. So, when I learned of a way to find someone that had everything I was looking for and would have a way to make sure they didn’t cross any of my boundaries, I was immediately pulled in and more than willing to pay for it. During the process of looking through the babies though, I learned just how picky I was.

I skimmed through profile after profile, barely paying some of them a glance. Out of dozens of profiles, I read over less than a handful of them and was quickly coming to the conclusion that I wouldn’t find anyone after all. Nobody was good enough, even if many of them were pretty guys. My luck didn’t turn around until I got a notification through the app for a new profile that could be a potential match for what I was searching for.

As soon as I saw him, I knew I wanted him. He was the kind of adorable that I could never pass up. Messy blond hair and big, ocean blue eyes. He wasn’t showing off his body like most of the others did, but he was in a soft white bath robe, looking impossibly innocent to be offering himself up like this. My dick came to life just imagining making that cute face contort in bliss. I read over his profile, finding that he was pretty open and only mentioned a few things he wouldn’t do—things that I had no interest in anyway.

I sent him a message, giving him my secretary’s number and telling him to call if he was interested. Meeting him went better than I could hope. He was everything I wanted, quiet and seemingly shy about the whole situation, willing to submit to me and do as I bid him. I was going to have a lot of fun with Boruto and I knew it.

I just had to wait for him to sign the contract and come to me.

There was no way in hell he would refuse. My offer was more than generous and he wouldn’t turn it down. For him to even be considering having a sugar daddy, he had to be hurting for money. Or it could have just been that he wanted to make a lot of money much quicker than he could with any other job. Either way, I knew I’d see him again and I couldn’t wait.

It was around nine that night when I received a text from Kagura stating that he’d heard back from Boruto with the confirmation I was waiting on. That was all I needed to hear. He was mine and I didn’t plan to waste any time in getting him to my place where he belonged. I’d been waiting and waiting already and yes it had only been so many hours, but I couldn’t stop thinking about him. So, I pulled up his number that I’d already programmed and called him.

He answered on the fourth ring, loud voices all around him before it suddenly went quiet. “Hello?”

“Hello, Boruto.” I greeted him casually, wondering just where he was and what he was doing. I didn’t get a chance to hear much, but it sounded like a club scene.

“Oh, Ki. Hi.” He breathed, sounding a little surprised. “So you heard . . . I signed the contract.”

“I’m aware.” I smiled, finding him to be so fucking cute it was almost too much for me. “So, you know what that means right?”

He paused for a moment to think. “I’ll be moving in soon?”

“It means that you belong to me.” I corrected. “And yes, that too. Where are you?”

Another paused before he responded. “I’m . . . I’m at work.”

“Oh, really?” I asked lowly, rolling my eyes. “I assumed you planned to work exclusively for me…”

“I do!” Boruto assured quickly. “It’s just . . . I only signed it today and I wasn’t sure how long you wanted to wait until we put everything in motion and . . . and I have to put in my two weeks here and at my other job.”

I laughed then, thinking it funny that he thought I would wait for two weeks. “I’m not waiting for that. It’s tonight or never.”

“Toni—really? That’s, I mean, okay. Okay. I can go home and pack now. Where do you want me to meet you?”

“I’ll pick you up. Send me the address.” I sighed. It would be ridiculous for him to try and meet me somewhere.

‘’Yes sir.”

Damn. I couldn’t wait to get my hands on him. “Good boy.” I said and ended the call, laying back on my couch to wait.

A few moments passed by without the address being sent and I almost worried he wouldn’t send it, that he’d gotten cold feet. But after ten minutes, the text came through with the address. One look at it and I knew it was in a shitty part of the city. I cringed just thinking about his little cute ass living over in the slumps. Well, not anymore.

I didn’t bother changing out of my joggers and hoodie. The drive was just over half an hour and that was with light traffic, thanks to the late hour and the fact that it was a weeknight. The apartment building looked as awful as I expected and the streets were swarming with panhandlers and prostitutes, three of which started approaching my car the instant I parked.

With a deep sigh, I pulled my wallet out of my pocket to see if I had any cash. Normally, I didn’t carry much cash on me but I did have a few twenties. After pulling them out, I put my wallet back in my pocket and got out of the car. I couldn’t help it, I had a soft spot for people that were struggling or living this type of life. They all looked hungry, so I really hoped they would buy food and wished they would do something to get out of here. If I had more, I would have given it away gladly.

They were all grateful for the money, taking it with a quick thanks before hurrying away and leaving me be. I was glad they didn’t stick around or try anything funny. The place was horrendous. It stunk of so many different smells I couldn’t even put a name to them, but I walked fast on my way to the apartment number he’d given me and knocked three times.

“I’ll get it!” A voice I didn’t recognize called. The door opened a crack and icy blues eyes stared at me before the door was opened fully. “Oh wow. Boruto wasn’t exaggerating.” The blond boy said quietly. “Come on in.”

“Thank you.” I nodded and stepped inside, breathing much easier at the cleaner smell of the apartment. Everything seemed in order too, nothing like the rest of the place. “Where is he?”

“In the bedroom. His bus was late so he’s still packing.” The blond explained.

“Very well. I’ll wait here.” I said, taking a seat on the small couch to wait. I didn’t want to rush him or get in the way.

The boy passed me and disappeared into the bedroom where loud whispers sounded. A couple minutes later and Boruto emerged. “Sorry, I thought I would be ready by the time you got here.” He said as he came around the couch, a large bag hanging from his shoulder.

“That’s alright. It was short notice. Do you have everything you need?” I asked as I got up to stand. I already knew he was short, but seeing him from my height was amusing. Enough that I smirked down at him.

Boruto took in my attire, cheeks reddening when he saw my expression. “Y-yeah.”

“Let me take your bag,” I held out my hand, trying not to laugh at the fact that it was half as big as him.

“He’s such a gentleman.” The boy from before whispered to another one that had been in the bedroom with Boruto.

“Such a daddy.” The other guy whispered and I looked over at him, curious about the mask he was wearing but unwilling to question it.

“Hōki!” Boruto hissed, having heard him as well. Then he let me take his bag and introduced his friends. “Ki, this is Inojin and Hōki. Guys, this is Ki.”

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” I smiled at them, wondering just how close the three of them were.

Inojin smiled back with a small wave. “Nice to meet you. Take care of our cinnamon roll.”

“Cinnamon roll?” I chuckled at the name, but it was so fitting. “That’s adorable.”

“Yes and yes.” The brunette laughed and walked over to pull Boruto into a hug. “We’re gonna miss you.”

“Both of you better text me everyday.” Boruto told them as Inojin joined the hug.

Their farewell was cute and almost sad. I almost didn’t want to separate them—or leave the other two behind. I was still eager to get back to my place though, with Boruto. He was quiet on the ride, but so far he seemed shy and quiet anyway. He’d already given me the signed paperwork and I put it away in my glove compartment.

When we pulled into the garage at my home and I parked, I looked over him. He hadn’t said a single word so I was starting to get worried. “Everything okay?” I asked almost hesitantly. I hadn’t really been thinking, but it seemed like this was a lot for him to take in.

“Yes, sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts.” Boruto said and took off his seatbelt. “So . . . um . . . Do you have any pets?”

“No I don’t, actually. I don’t have the proper time to dedicate to one, so it wouldn’t be fair to them to be here.” I said as I took off my own seatbelt, but I didn’t make a move to get out.

He hummed in understanding and stared down at his hands for awhile. “I’m making this awkward . . . I’m still a little nervous.” He confessed after a couple seconds. “Maybe I could get to know you better? If that’s alright?”

That wasn’t in the paperwork, nor what I wanted, but I wasn’t sure how to set him straight. He looked almost afraid and I didn’t want to break him. I wanted to enjoy him for a while, so I could be patient. “Just relax okay? I’ll give you time to get comfortable.” I couldn’t believe my own words. And here I’d been ready to fuck him tonight.

Boruto seemed to realize he was out of line on his own though and backpedaled. “I’m sorry. This is my first time, but I’m a quick learner.” He said softly. “I can give you what you want, I won't disappoint.”

His declaration had blood rushing to my cock and a shiver of anticipation running up my spine. “And you will.” I told him firmly. “But it’s late. We will get you settled in tonight.”

Now I officially hated myself.

“Yes sir.” He agreed easily.

“Let’s get inside.” I said as I opened my door and stepped out, moving to the back to grab his bag. Boruto got out as well and gently closed his door. I walked ahead, glancing back at him to make sure he was following. We walked in together and I closed and locked the door behind us. “As long as you work for me, this will be your home, so please feel free here. As long as you follow my rules, we won’t have any issues.”

“I understand.” He said, his eyes roaming over the house. He looked around curiously but didn’t make any move to explore.

“Come, I’ll show you to your room.” His was almost directly across the hallway from my own, both of them on the second floor. We walked there slowly, Boruto looking around in awe of almost everything on the way. When we reached his room, I opened the door and walked in. “This is you. I’m right across the hall. It’s just a simple room, but if you have any requests, I’m willing to listen.”

“Oh no, it’s more than enough.” The blond promised, gaze coming back to me.

I handed over his bag and offered him a small smile. “You have your own bathroom and a nice sized closet. You’ll have to go shopping to have it filled.”

Boruto set his bag down at the end of his bed, peering over at the closet and bathroom door. “Would you . . . would you recommend some places for me to go?”

“Gladly. I could even have Kagura accompany you if you like.” He looked like he would need some help, but I didn’t need to go getting his hopes up.

“I don’t want to take him away from his duties.” He declined. “I think I can manage.”

“It really wouldn’t be any trouble, Boruto. Kagura does what I tell him to. Don’t feel like you can’t take him. I have sent him shopping for me many times.” I didn’t really like the idea of him going alone anyway, he just seemed like he needed someone to keep an eye on him. “I would feel better if he went with you, you should buy a lot, you’ll need help anyway.”

He didn’t argue with me and took the offer. “Alright. Do you want me to buy anything in particular? Suits . . . lingerie . . .” He trailed, face flushing.

“Lingerie…” I repeated, brows cocked and interest piqued. “I hadn’t thought about it before. Tell me what you have in mind.”

“Nothing at the moment, I wasn’t sure if you were into that.” He explained with a hard swallow. “I could send pictures?”

“It’s new to me… but I might be interested.” It would be nice to see how things went. “I’ll look forward to the pictures.”

Boruto nodded, unable to look me in the eyes at the moment. “I’ll just get unpacked.”

“Alright, if you need me, I’ll be in the sitting room until I get ready to sleep. Feel free to roam around and help yourself to anything you want.”

“Okay.”

Leaving him to get settled in, I made my way back downstairs and into the sitting room. It was a great space for thinking and one of my favorite rooms to be in. I settled in my chair across from the fireplace and grabbed my laptop off the side table where I left it so I could get a little more work done. Sleep was out of the question for now, not when all I could think about was my new pet.

It didn’t feel like too much time had passed before I heard his bare feet padding around the house. He walked around upstairs for a while before coming down and exploring quietly. His presence was a welcome distraction, but I wanted to keep to myself until he was a little more at ease with me. Boruto was definitely too cute for me to pass up.

Soon I heard him in the kitchen, opening cabinets and the refrigerator. I assumed he wanted to learn where everything was and thought he may have been hungry too. The thought was depressing, but now that he was with me, he’d never have to worry about anything like that. He wouldn’t need for anything. My mind was so focused on him that I was completely missing the point of the email I had skimmed over three times. I wasn’t really reading it anyway and it could wait. I almost wanted to go into the kitchen, just to see him, but I kept myself in my seat.

Giving up on the email, I switched tabs and started going through our numbers. I always checked after the important things just to make sure there were no mistakes, but almost always, things were perfect. I had a great team that I had built carefully over the past five years and I was happy where I was. Even more so now that I had a sugar baby.

“Um, Ki?” Boruto called when he popped in, dressed in his purple pajamas. “I made dinner if you'd like to join me.”

Dinner? It was almost midnight, but I decided not to comment on it. I had no idea he would be able to cook, and I didn’t want to miss out on trying it. Setting my laptop aside, I got up and started walking over to him.

“Thank you. What did you make?”

“Spaghetti and meatballs.” He told me and led the way to the dining room.

It was amazing that he had cooked the meal so quickly without me noticing, but I didn’t want him feeling obligated. Once we were at the table sitting across from each other, I filled my glass with wine, noting his was already filled with water, and decided to point it out. “You’re free to do as you please, but you’re not required to clean or cook for me. Okay?”

“Oh.” Boruto blinked. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just . . . I thought you might be hungry too.”

This guy was really threatening my resolve. “Thank you. I wouldn’t think of turning down your food.” Lately, it was rare that I cooked anything, so a meal cooked at home was very welcome and I didn’t hesitate to pick up my fork and have a taste. It was delicious, much better than I could have even hoped for. Almost good enough for me to reconsider his position, but that wasn’t going to happen. “It’s really good, Boruto.”

He didn't look back up at me, but there was a smile on his face as he twirled the spaghetti around his fork. “I’m glad you like it.”

“Do you like cooking?” I asked casually, curious to learn about him.

“I don’t—I didn’t have as much time as I would have liked to do it, but yes.”

“Well, you have time now.” I hoped he would enjoy his time here. “You’ll be free to do whatever you want as long as I don’t need you.”

“Thank you.” He said quietly and raised his fork to his lips.

We ate for a few moments in silence and I sipped my drink every now and then, constantly finding my eyes moving to him. Even his pajamas were cute. He was twenty-three but seemed younger than that just by looking at him. It honestly made me wonder if he wasn’t being honest about his age, which would be horrible for me.

“So, you’re twenty-three? Decided against college?” I spoke again, hoping a little conversation would help us learn more about each other and make him feel more comfortable in my company. I wanted his trust and his devotion, but those things weren’t cheap.

“I started working right away.” Boruto said slowly. “It wasn’t an option for me.”

I didn’t want to pry, so I chose my next words carefully. “I understand. I only went for a couple years before I took over the company and didn’t have time for it anymore.”

“Your company . . . may I ask what it is?” He questioned hesitantly.

“It’s a tech consulting company,” I replied easily. “I handle company accounts and take care of them until they launch a new software for internal use.”

Boruto looked confused. “Oh.”

Not everyone understood how consultancy worked, and that was perfectly fine. “Think of it as… I help people get their work done faster.”

“Okay.” He said, looking more at ease now. “Do you enjoy your work?”

“I do. It lets me afford nice things,” I said pointedly, smirking at him.

The blond dropped his gaze to his plate and squirmed in his chair, not bothering to say anything in response to my teasing.

“I’m sure you will enjoy it as well,” I added, trying to coax him into saying something. Somehow, I would have to break him out of this shy persona he had, but at the same time… I really liked it.

“T-tonight?” He squeaked, needing clarification.

The question surprised me but only made me want to tease him more. “Tonight…?” He was something else, going straight to the gutter. “Damn, I thought you wanted to settle in tonight.”

“Well, I . . . you were . . . please ignore me,” He said and tried to hide behind his wine glass.

So cute. “I was talking about the money, but the sex will be great too, I’m sure.”

“Right.” He got out, face flaming.

Deciding to give him a rest so he could finish his meal, I didn’t say anything else. Even though I’d had dinner a few hours before, I finished everything he’d made for me. It was late by the time we were both done. Nearing one in the morning, later than I normally stayed up and I was beginning to feel like it was time for me to go to bed. Boruto seemed wide awake though. Maybe it was because of so much happening today, which was understandable.

“You should get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow,” I said as I stood with my plate and glass, moving over to collect his as well.

“I’ll try,” He said, giving me a small smile. “My body is just used to being up all night.”

That was right, he was at work—at a nightclub of some sort. “It won’t take long to get it sorted out, but you’ll have to try.” I gathered his dishes as well and then gave him a pointed look. “Either you’ll put yourself to bed or I’ll do it for you.”

He scurried away at my words, yelling goodnight over his shoulder and I laughed. He wouldn’t have had the luxury of time had he been hired by someone other than me, but I was glad to give him a little time to prepare himself mentally. Not long, but just a little time. Even if I wanted to play nice, a man only had so much self-control and he was my toy to play with whenever I wanted.

After taking care of the dishes, I went to my room and got straight into bed. There had been so much on my mind, but it didn’t take long at all for me to fall asleep. I woke up early as always, but this morning I had more things to take care of. After my shower, I got dressed for the day in a dark grey suit and black tie, thinking about my morning meetings and my new toy who was more than likely still sleeping.

I decided on a credit card for him and went to his room, peeking in to find him curled up in the bed, sleeping soundly. Deeming it safe to enter, I pushed the door all the way open and walked over to the bed. I hated to wake him, he looked soft and cute as he slept, but he needed to get on a decent schedule and he had things to do today.

“Boruto,” I called, not speaking too low or too loud while giving him a gentle nudge on his shoulder.

He didn’t so much as budge and seemed to sink deeper under the blankets.

A smile pulled at my lips and I leaned over him, determined to wake him up even if a part of me hated to do it. When my mouth was at his ear, I breathed against it purposely. “Wake up, baby.”

Blue eyes fluttered open and he blinked sleepily at me. “Ki?”

“Good morning.” I straightened myself so that I wasn’t leaning over him any longer. “Are you awake?”

“Cake?” He mumbled.

Aw, shit. He was going to kill me. “Are you telling me you could eat cake for breakfast?”

The blond hummed, eyes falling closed again. “Okay, I’ll make . . . make cake for breakfast.”

He was definitely still out of it, but I was happy to wake him up however I needed to. If only I didn’t have so much to do this morning, I would have played with him a bit, but instead a little teasing would have to do. I pulled the cover down, taking the warmth he’d accumulated during his sleep, and eyed his lower abdomen where his top had slid up a bit. A little touch never hurt, so I laid my hand on his warm soft skin and slipped it up under the shirt.

“Guess I’ll just have to take my time waking you up properly.”

Boruto’s eyes opened once more at my touch. “S’cold.”

“I can warm you up.” I suggested as my hand reached his chest. He was even softer than I expected and his body type was as perfect as I imagined it to be.

“Warm?” He muttered, still in a daze.

“You want that?” I asked, grinning to myself as I bent over again, this time to ghost my lips over his exposed lower stomach.

He shivered and then gasped when my finger caressed around his nipple. “K-K-Ki?”

Having him react so beautifully really made me not want to stop. “Good morning,” I repeated, keenly aware of the drop in my tone.

“Um, good morning.” He responded, staying carefully still. “Are you . . . did you need me?”

It seemed he was only into it when he was asleep, which was unfortunate for me, but a mood killer which was probably a good thing for the moment. I sighed and removed my hand, straightening once again. “I’m leaving for work, this credit card is for you,” I explained as I dropped it on the bedside table. “I’ll be speaking with Kagura once I get to the office and I’ll have him fetch you around nine.”

“Yes sir.” He nodded as he sat up, sliding off the side of the bed to stand beside me. “Have . . . have a good day.” He said red-faced and got on his toes to kiss my cheek before scampering off to the bathroom.

Just when I got a little irritated, he was able to cool me off and make me melt so easily. I should probably be worried, but I couldn’t be bothered for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three—** **_Boruto_ **

I had no idea what I was doing. My nerves were all over the place and I was making mistakes left and right. It was obvious Ki wanted to do something before he left for work, but I ruined it with my nonexsistance sex appeal. I tried to save it and gave him a kiss, hoping it was better than nothing, but I couldn’t be sure and I couldn’t get a hold of myself. I was stuttering and blushing at every little thing and my embarrassment was keeping me from doing my job. I was there to pleasure him and see to his needs, but he was stuck handling me with kid gloves and babysitting my inexperienced ass. I had been stressing myself out the whole night. It was okay though . . . I still had time to fix it.

It was only my second day and despite not being that smart, I would learn as much as I could as quickly as I could. I would show him he wasn’t making a mistake. I made myself some breakfast after I took a shower, having a random craving for cake that I didn’t give into. It was strange not being at work and I felt a little bad about walking out on both my jobs. It wasn’t like I could give them a reason for suddenly quitting either. Hōki and Inojin had been happy for me and I was happy too, I had truly lucked out here. Ki was providing everything and didn’t ask for anything other than my body.

I figured I would still cook if he didn’t mind, wanting to keep busy and do something I enjoyed. Boredom was going to be a problem for me because I honestly had no idea what to do in my free time. For six years all I had done was work, eat, sleep and visit Himawari. Inojin and Hōki would keep me company, but we never went out and did anything. I supposed for now I would focus on my job and keeping Ki satisfied. It was expected that I accompanied him on different outings and events when he wanted to take me so expanding my wardrobe was my first priority.

I thought it over as I ate, knowing I would need proper outfits for every occasion. I made a mental note to ask Kagura what kind of places I might be taken to so I had an idea of what to buy. It was apparent that I would be relying on the secretary a lot as I tried to educate myself. However, the first thing I did with the card Ki left me was make that payment to the hospital. There was a chance I would get in trouble for it, but I couldn’t wait any longer. I needed to know my sister was safe and would be taken care of. Ki’s wrath would be worth it.

My phone went off after I finished washing the dishes and I examined the list of places Ki texted me to shop at. I was able to look them up and browse their websites before eight, leaving me a whole hour before Kagura would arrive. I decided to make myself sit down, relax and watch some TV. I had no idea what was on since I would usually be at work. This house was a completely different experience altogether, but I didn’t hate it. Ki was nice enough and had been way more patient with me than I suspected other sugar daddies would. I was basically his to do with as he pleased, but he had given me a little time to adjust.

This new life would be an adjustment for sure. Even watching television I had struggled a bit to stay awake, the softness of the couch trying to pull me back to sleep. Kagura was right on time to pick me up and I was surprised when he locked the front door behind us. It seemed Ki trusted him a lot and depended on him for a wide range of things. He drove me to the shops I wanted to go to and waited as I tried different things on, picking his brain for rich people fashion. His knowledge on suits was very expansive. I didn’t go too crazy and only bought what I thought I needed before we would go on to the next shop.

I was almost finished when he suggested we take a break to eat lunch. I let him pick the location, not minding whatever he chose. I wasn’t a picky eater. Kagura went with Italian and surprised me again when he had us eat inside the restaurant. It wasn’t until we were eating that I found the courage to ask him about something non clothes related.

“Can I ask what kind of person you would say Ki is?” I wanted to know more about the man I would give myself to, I didn’t want to remain complete strangers, but I didn’t think it was a good idea to ask Ki directly again.

Kagura choked as if he’d accidentally inhaled his drink. “You gave him a nickname?” He screeched, looking absolutely shocked.

“That’s what he told me to call him.” I explained with a frown. “What’s his real name?”

“Kawaki…” He whispered, frowning as well and looking away from me thoughtfully.

Kawaki. Well that was one mystery solved. “So what kind of person is he?” I said and then added, “I promise I won’t repeat anything you say, I just want to know.”

“He’s… Kawaki’s hard to explain.” Kagura sighed but a soft smile formed on his lips as he met my gaze directly. “He’s pretty intimidating but he takes his work seriously and he has a big heart.”

I tilted my head, thinking back on our encounters. “And what does he do day to day? Is it mostly work or does he spend time with family and friends?”

“Mostly work.” He answered sadly and took another bite of his lasagna before adding, “Kawaki doesn’t have any family… and he doesn’t take time for any friends.”

“I see . . .” The lonely rich bachelor, but he wasn’t looking for love or anything of the sort. He just wanted some companionship and lots of convenient sex. “He doesn’t really do anything other than work?” He sounded like me.

Kagura shook his head slowly. “I’ve urged him to do more for himself, but he never listens. He’s not getting any younger you know… but I don’t know… he refuses to take an interest in anyone romantically and ignores his friends unless they meet over business related things.”

It was definitely strange. If he had such a big heart, why didn’t he share it with anyone? It made me think there was more to Ki’s story, perhaps something to do with his family or his past. However the past was something I stayed away from, be it my own or someone else’s. It was something that I couldn’t face and tried to keep behind me. There was only one more place I wanted to go to before I went back to Ki’s house and I had to steal my resolve on the way there. I had to think about it as just work, a uniform of sorts. I asked Kagura to wait outside and couldn’t meet the eyes of anyone else inside the lingerie store.

I picked out pieces I thought would be easy to get off and weren’t too complicated. Black and white was an obvious choice for colors, but I threw in a few rosey pink ones as well. Then I went into a changing room and fought off the embarrassment at wearing these things. I was the one that suggested it after all and it was just another form of clothing, no big deal. I got undressed and started with a white one to try on. It was one piece that zipped up in the back, the patterned lace thin and see through except for the groin area. There it had a thicker pattern that extended around the waist and over my ass. It had long sleeves, the turtle neck sitting right under my jawline.

I looked myself over in the mirror and had to admit it was flattering. Hopefully Ki would think so too. I took a picture, using the mirror to my advantage and hiding my face behind my phone. Then I sent the photo to Ki and slipped out of the white lace as I decided on what to try on next. Another lace piece, this one black and less modest. It was a one piece as well that I had to step into. The front and back was split in a v shape, leaving me to slip the sleeves on one by one. They stopped at my elbows and were decorated in large shapes that fanned across the whole outfit. The cut down the center went all the way down to my v line in the front and right above my crack in the back.

Looking in the mirror, I gave this one a pass as well and took a picture to send to my employer. I tried on a few more after that, but didn’t like how I looked in them. Pretty soon I was left with a single piece to try on and judge before I was finished. My phone went off before I put it on and my heart started beating faster when I saw it was a text from Ki.

‘Damn.’

So he was into lingerie after all. I couldn’t help the smile that appeared on my face, really taking it in that he found me attractive. A rose pink two piece was the only one I had yet to put on and I hopped to it. The silk panties were low on my hips and the top was a see through short coat that buttoned at the chest. The flowy material came down to my midthigh and the collar stood up straight to frame my neck, completely sleeveless. I gave it a pass after the mirror check and sent one final photo to Ki. His response didn’t come until I had changed back into my regular clothes and was about to exit the dressing room.

‘I want you wearing that when I get home today.’

My ears burned and I gulped. I would officially be starting my job when he got home, there was no doubt in my mind. It was time to prepare myself. I paid for the three outfits I had liked and then met Kagura outside in the car. The ride back was silent, my thoughts too cloudy to think up conversation. He helped me carry all the bags inside and I stupidly didn’t ask Kagura when Ki would be home before he drove off. I was in my bedroom, contemplating how to go about this as I put everything away. Part of me wanted to hide, but I couldn’t let my shyness get the better of me. I had to do my job properly. I couldn’t disappoint him.

Once I was changed into the rosy pink piece again, I told myself to be confident as I went back downstairs. I would simply watch TV and wait for him on the couch. The first hour of that didn’t go so well, I was jittery and kept glancing at the hallway that led to the garage door. Every time a car drove by I would tense up and my pulse would quicken. The second hour was better, I was able to focus and pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over me so I wouldn’t get cold. The third hour consisted of me hugging a pillow to my chest, stuck watching a murder mystery that came on. I was totally enraptured by it and stopped paying attention to the time.

“You awake?”

I jumped at the sudden voice and threw the pillow in the direction of it with a shout.

Kawaki caught the pillow and laughed quietly. “What a warm welcome.”

“Sorry! I didn’t hear you come in.” I said and muted the TV. “How, um, how was work?”

“It was productive.” He answered with a low hum as he moved to the empty end of the couch and sat down, still in his full suit and tie. “How was shopping?”

“Also productive.” I said with a smile. “I think I have everything I need and Kagura helped me a lot.”

“Good. Yeah, he’s good at that kind of thing.” Kawaki said as he stretched out his right leg and rested his head back on the couch.

I took a deep breath and moved out from underneath the blanket. This was an opening and I urged myself to take it, slowly lowering myself in Kawaki’s lap. “Tired?” I asked innocently, playing with his tie. I was blushing hard but at least I was doing it. I was being seductive.

He didn’t move an inch, but his eyes locked on mine. “Not at all.” He answered smoothly.

“Stiff?” I asked and raised one hand to rest on his shoulder, gently squeezing as my other hand loosened his tie.

“Maybe a little.” He murmured.

I used both hands to take off his tie completely and then set it on top of the blanket. “I can help with that.” I said, hoping I didn’t sound too corny as I unbuttoned his jacket. Then I slid both palms up and began massaging his shoulders.

“That’s nice.” Kawaki breathed softly, eyelids drooping slightly as he gazed at me. He still didn’t make a move, only sat there to let me do as I pleased.

I found that he did have a few knots and went to work on those to distract myself from my embarrassment. “You sit too long in your office.” I observed, judging from where the knots were located. “And you’re really tense right below your neck.”

“I know… and I skipped my daily workout two days in a row now.” He sighed, relaxing more and finally letting his eyes close completely.

“Working out won’t soothe it.” I told him. “I’m not a professional, but I can do this much at least when you get home. If you want.”

“I stretch too… maybe you’re right though. I like it. Feels good.” His voice came out quieter, words slower and his breaths started deepening.

That’s what I was here for, to make him feel good. It didn’t have to be just sexually, I could do little things like this as well. I said nothing more and let him enjoy the feel of my hands over his shoulder and neck. I could have done a better job if I was behind him instead of in his lap, but this would do for now. Kawaki hummed approvingly every other breath until he grew silent, breathing evenly as much as he was deeply. He’d fallen asleep.

“Well what do you know.” I giggled softly.

He must have had a longer day than he let on if he was this tired and I had kept him up pretty late last night. I carefully removed his jacket and then myself from his lap, neatly laying it over the recliner along with his tie. Then I used what strength I possessed to get him to lay on his side and put the blanket over him. The murder myster was still on and I fixed myself a snack in the kitchen before taking it back into the living room. Turning on the subtitles, I sat down on the end of the couch and let Kawaki’s feet rest in my lap. There was more than enough room for me when I had laid down, but when he laid down he took up most of it.

He was out for little over half an hour, the credits rolling as he started to stir. A deep groan rumbled in his throat as he rolled onto his back and stretched, eyes still closed. I watched him wiggle around for a bit, amused and curious to see whether he would get up or not. After a few minutes, his warm feet started rubbing against my thighs.

“You’re cold.” He said breathily, reaching his hand out towards me. “Come here.”

I took his hand and was tugged under the blanket with him, laying on top of him. “Oh, toasty.”

“Mhm.” Kawaki agreed while wrapping his arms around me, his hold remaining loose. “And soft.”

The couch was really soft and I found my own eyes closing as my head rested on his chest. I felt more comfortable being around him now and didn’t mind the closeness at all. His warmth and the steady beat of his heart relaxed me completely. Kawaki held me for a while before his arms shifted, hands splaying out on my back where they began to roam. I was suddenly acutely aware of what I was wearing and what was supposed to happen to night.

“You sent the picture… but I never got to see what was under here.” He mumbled as he picked at the coat. “See through or not, it still hides everything.”

“Do you want me to show you?” I asked, proud that my voice didn’t shake.

Kawaki hummed and let his hands fall away from me. “Yeah, show me.”

I sat up, blanket falling behind me as I straddled his waist. My pulse started to quicken at the way he was looking at me and my hands lightly moved down his toned chest. Even through his shirt I could feel the firm muscle, he was much more cut than anyone I had ever been with. I unfastened the button of the flowy coat and parted the two sides at my hips to give him a clear view of the silk panties. My cheeks were burning again, but I was prepared this time. I could do this.

Those grey eyes trailed over me slowly, showing his interest even though his expression didn’t change. “Beautiful.” He said softly and moved his hands to my legs, sliding them up to my hips. “Do you like it?”

I had never worn something like this before, but I certainly didn't mind if it made him think I was beautiful. “I like it . . .” I answered, more than comfortable with the way it felt on my skin.

“It compliments you well.” He looked down to the panties and moved his right hand to glide his finger over the hem. “I’m excited to see them off though.”

A chill of anticipation went down my spine. “What are you going to do . . . when they’re off?” I asked, a little breathier than I intended but hopefully still sexy.

“Whatever I want.”

I couldn’t tell if he was being a smartass or if I was just bad at dirty talk. “What do you want?”

“I want to look at you and see exactly what you have to offer me.” His grey eyes flicked up to mine, looking darker. “Let’s play a bit.”

I swallowed hard.

“Here, or you want to go to my room?” He pressed when I didn’t move or speak.

I had yet to see his room and a bed would probably be better. “Your room.”

Kawaki sat up, patting my leg to urge me into moving so I got up with him coming right behind me. My hand was taken by his and in no more than a few seconds, I was being hauled towards the stairs. He didn’t say anything else as we walked to his room. His hand still held onto mine as he opened the door to his room and pulled me inside, not bothering to close the door.

“Get on the bed, over the covers.”

That commanding tone had me moving without hesitation and I hopped up on top of the sheets. I couldn’t deny a part of me was excited, aroused even at the thought of being with someone as handsome as Kawaki. He wanted me and did I dare think that I could want him too? It had been too long since I was touched in such a way, too long since I felt desired and sought after. It was strange how quickly my sex drive could return as if it never left.

Kawaki stood by the bed, watching me while he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing inch after inch of tan skin beneath it. “You said it’s been a long time… how long exactly?”

“Highschool.” I told him honestly, hoping it didn’t turn him off. I couldn’t be the experienced boy toy that knew exactly what he was doing. I had only slept with two guys my entire life.

He paused at the last button, expression finally changing though he looked more pleased than surprised. “A long time…” He agreed and finally unfastened the last button before removing his shirt.

“I can still pleasure you.” I insisted with a determination I hadn’t brought forth in years. I meant what I said, I would be a fast learner. Every weak spot and orgasm wrenching technique would be engraved in my brain. I would learn to play his body like a fiddle.

“Oh, I know.” He smirked and reached for his belt to get to work on it. “I’m sure I’ll have fun making you feel good too.”

I bit my lip at the declaration and looked over the chiseled chest that was now exposed to me. He had so much strength in that body, so much power that he could easily overwhelm me with. I couldn’t explain why that made my stomach coil with glee.

Once his belt was removed, he unbuttoned the pants and pulled the zipper down, not seeming to be in any kind of rush. When his hands moved to the hem, I half expected him to strip it all in one go, but he left his briefs on. “Roll over on your front.”

“Yes sir.” I said quietly, laying flat on my stomach and spreading my legs. The high collar of the small coat tickled my cheek as I rested my head against the pillows, resisting the urge to glance back at him.

The bed dipped under his weight as he got on and straddled my right leg. “Let’s get this off,” he said as he grabbed at the collar, pulling to help remove it as I worked with him. He tossed it aside and leaned over me until his face was hovering over my bare shoulders. “I think tonight, I’ll reward you a little.”

“Reward?” I repeated, his warm breath making my eyes close. If he wanted to reward me then that meant I was doing a good job, right?

“Yeah…” His lips grazed against my shoulders and then the back of my neck. “Take care of you… you want that?”

I could feel my painties growing tighter and my hands fisted the covers. “Yes, please.”

“Mm.” Kawaki smirked against my skin before giving the top of my shoulder a little nip.

It pulled a gasp from me, but a lick followed right after that had me breaking out in goosebumps.

“We’re going to have to learn your boundaries. Since it’s been so long, we’re basically starting fresh here.” His lips continued to glide across my back as he spoke, working his way down and back up, but slowly. “Don’t be afraid to talk to me, okay?”

“I’m not afraid.” I assured him, not now, not in this moment. Strangely enough I was at peace and embarrassingly horny. “I can . . . I can take it.”

He kissed the center of my back, right between my shoulders, surprising me by how soft and warm his lips were. His hands began massaging me, starting at my hips and working up my back slowly. But his touch was firm and smooth, while the kisses and little licks he was laying on me were so soft and chaste. I didn’t know what I expected when I imagined sex with a sugar daddy, but it certainly wasn’t this. This was the gentle and careful seduction of a lover. This was my reward.

The ministrations continued for a while, hands working in long, knowing strokes and the kisses started lingering more, turning to more soft suckles than just teasing touches. My whole back was tingling and my body was limp, just enjoying this moment. I wasn’t sure if it would ever end, but then his right hand slid around my hip and he moved his leg from over mine to flip me back over. That look in his eyes was full of longing, deep, grey and sinful.

Kawaki crawled over me, resting his body over mine while supporting most of his weight on his arms. “You look good enough to eat, baby.” His deep voice and choice of words made me shudder—as did his hot breath that was now fanning out over my neck.

I took a chance, wanting to drive him crazy even if it meant having a permanent blush on my face. “All for you, daddy.”

It must have worked, because he made a deep sound in his throat and grinded his hips against me, making it so I couldn’t help but feel his erection. The briefs he had on were doing little to keep it hidden and I didn’t know they came that big. I wasn’t sure if I should be concerned or turned on. My legs came up on their own accord, bracketing his hips as my breath hitched. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but didn’t know if that was allowed right now. He grinded down once more and I held back a moan at the welcomed friction on my groin.

“You okay?” Kawaki rasped, nose nudging against my neck. “I don’t want to make you too crazy tonight.”

“I’m okay.” I said and decided to just go for it, hands trailing down his sides. “Again?” I asked meekly, wiggling a little underneath him.

“Oh, you like that?” He smiled at me, eyes gleaming as he moved his hips again, slow and firm, his cock rubbing across mine.

I bit my lip as another moan threatened to escape my throat and held on to his lower back. This was easier than I thought, all I had to do was give myself over to him and simply feel. Perhaps he was just taking it easy on me like he said since this was my first time, but I was gaining confidence with the situation. I could do this . . . and hopefully earn more rewards in the future. My head fell to the side as he rocked against me and I could feel the tip of my member peeking out from the hem of my pantites.

Kawaki’s lips latched onto my throat, sucking harshly while he rolled his hips again and again, switching angles as he moved. My mouth fell open as I panted and I thrusted up against him. “K-ki.”

“Shit,” He breathed, his breaths a little heavier as well and so hot against my skin. “you’re really sensitive, aren’t you?”

I nodded my head, nipples almost as hard as my cock. “Feels . . . so good.” I whined, having denied myself this kind of pleasure for too long.

“Aw, baby. We’re just getting started.” Kawaki chuckled lowly and started kissing his way down over my collarbones and chest.

My hands came further up his back and I watched his descent with heated and curious eyes. We were only just getting started, but I was feeling it. I was feeling him and I admittingly wanted more. He kissed my right nipple and trailed his lips around it before his tongue came out to play. It was hot and wet, making me whimper and squirm with each touch.

“You have a perfect body, baby. Exactly what I look for in a guy.” He told me quietly, voice throaty and even deeper than ever before as he mouthed his way over to the left.

I couldn’t contain my moan this time, weak to his gentle teasing and praising words. That low timber of his was like dark chocolate and his mouth left me shivering. “A-ahh.”

“It certainly won’t take much to make you fall apart, will it?” Kawaki whispered in fascination, shifting his weight to his right side so he could use his left hand to feel me. It splayed out on my stomach, trailing up over my chest gently and then back down, his fingers just barely grazing over the tip of my length that was peeking out from my panties.

“Please.” I begged, the barely there touch to my cock driving me insane. I needed something, anything to help calm my growing arousal. I could feel myself starting to leak on my lower belly and my pebbled nubs missed the feel of his lips. “Ki, please.”

“Please what, baby?”

He was going to make me say it, my skin flushing as the words left my mouth, “Please touch me, daddy. Touch me here.” I said and removed one hand from his back to press against my groin, not daring to actually come into contact with my member.

Kawaki hummed, finger circling around the tip teasingly once more before he slid his hand down over my erection, rubbing over the smooth silk and squeezing lightly. I moaned again and thrusted up into his hand as my legs fell open once more. I let my fingers trail over his shoulders as I stared up at him, silently asking for him to do it again.

“You want to come like this?” He asked, taking off my panties and giving me just what I wanted by stroking his hand over my cock.

I wasn’t too far gone that I forgot myself. “H-however . . . however you let me.” I breathed, trying not to be too greedy. “If you let me, Ki. Can I? Can I come?”

“Of course, baby. If this is how you want it, you have no reason to hold back. I’m spoiling you tonight though, so if you want something specific, ask and you will have it.”

That was too much information for me to process at a time like this. There were so many possibilities, but only one was running through my head right now. “Like this, want to come.” I whined, taking advantage of his permission.

The smirk that tugged at his lips was absolutely sinful and his skilled strokes had me choking on my next moan. “You’re fucking perfect. So beautiful. The hotter you get, the harder I get.” That voice of his was so deep and husky it sent a thrill up my spine and I gasped at the feel of him grinding his erection against my hip.

I couldn’t hold on anymore and let the sensations take me, back arching as I came with a muffled shout as I turned my face into the pillows. My eyes clenched shut and my body throbbed. It was such a rush and felt better than I remembered it being, but then again I didn’t have someone like Kawaki making me see stars.

“Damn, baby.” Kawaki groaned lowly, lips coming to mouth at my neck. His hand only stopped once I was trembling and whimpering from overstimulation. Covered in my come, it splayed out over my lower abdomen and glided up to my ribs and back down. “You came so easily for me, such a good boy.”

I laid limp against the sheets as I slowly came down from my high. If he could make me come like that from just his hand and voice, I was going to black out when he fucked me. I might not survive this job after all. My blue eyes drifted up to his face when he leaned back to look at me again. If I doubted his words, his expression would surely convince me, the man was not disappointed in the least. I was still a bit out of it from my orgasm and his gaze made me squirm. I didn’t think I would ever get used to it.

“M’good.” I slurred slightly, embarrassed that I couldn’t seem to speak properly.

“Yes, you are.” He chuckled and shook his head at me. “But look at you, you’re spent. We will have to work on that.”

I would do it, I would do my best to please him. “I’ll . . . I’ll get better.” I promised.

“I know.” Kawaki smiled and then got out of bed, scooping me up into his arms so fast all I could do was cling to him. “You look sleepy, but you’ll have to bathe first.”

It was impossible to deny that I was tired although there was a more important matter to address. “But what about you?” I asked, feeling first hand how worked up he was.

“You don’t have the energy. Don’t worry about it.” He said as he carried me into his bathroom and over to the tub. Once he set me down, Kawaki started the water and added a little bit of lavender and vanilla scented bubble bath. “Come,” he offered his hand to help me into the bath. “Just relax, okay?”

I took his hand and stepped in slowly, hiding my naked form in the water and under the bubbles. I happened to love bubble baths, but there was no way he could have known that. “Thank you.”

“Take your time. I’ll be back to check on you if you don’t finish in the next twenty minutes. Don’t fall asleep in there.”

Kawaki left after that and I waited a few seconds before I buried my face in my hands. This whole thing was more than I bargained for, but I wasn’t backing out. On the contrary, I was . . . I was enjoying it. It was still work and I had a lot to work on. He was a challenge for me to overcome, but I was liking this. I wouldn’t be miserable here and he was treating me well. It was off to a really good start and despite myself I had faith I could do this. My hands slid down my cheeks and I leaned back in the tub, a small smile on my face as the bath soothed me. I might be cut out for this sugar baby thing after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four—** **_Kawaki_ **

Things weren’t going as I expected them to. Not even close. I had never expected to get a sugar baby, truly, but I really never expected to get one and find him so fucking adorable. There was no helping it, I was soft for him. I wanted to take care of him as badly as I wanted to fuck him—maybe even more and that fact was blowing my mind. 

Hiring Boruto was one of the best decisions I’d ever made and I was thoroughly pleased with him, even though it was merely the beginning of our arrangement and I hadn’t fucked him yet. That still amazed me, but when that pretty face of his was flushed and showing off the pleasure I was giving him—even by doing so little—it _really_ did things to me. Strangely enough, it pleased me beyond belief to make him fall apart by my hand and I could be patient. 

It would definitely be worth the wait. 

While I gave him time in the bath to soak and relax, I checked the sheets and chuckled at finding them clean. He had only soiled himself and it was an image I wouldn’t soon forget. Maybe I never would. 

With a smile on my face, I left my room and went into the guest bathroom to wash my hands. I was achingly hard, but unbothered, amused even. Boruto was _perfect._ It was my responsibility to spoil him, even if it was his job to please me. Yes, that meant I wanted to have him, see how good he could suck me off and fuck him silly, but he was special. He was far more innocent than I was expecting and that turned me on to frightening levels. 

It was still early evening, time to get dinner figured out. Normally I would just order something after a long, frustrating day, but Boruto had all my frustrations evaporating into nothingness. I was left feeling light and at ease—hard as fuck, but enjoying it. That cute little blond was really making me come to life and it was liberating. 

So, instead of just ordering food, I decided to cook. I wouldn’t consider myself an amazing cook, but I had enough skill to make it happen and I wanted Boruto to have a nice meal so he could get a good night’s sleep. He was impossibly cute when he was looking sleepy, worn out from a single orgasm. I was going to really enjoy breaking him in and working up his tolerance because ‘one and done’ wasn’t going to work out. I wouldn’t be fully satisfied until I could make him come undone at least three times before I fucked him to a final one and only then would I approve of him sleeping. 

After getting the food started, I checked over my emails and then noticed the twenty minutes I was giving him were up. When I opened the bathroom door, I found him still in the tub, lazing there with his blue eyes fluttering open to look over at me. 

“You’re not falling asleep in there, are you?” I asked, cocking a brow while leaning against the doorframe. 

“No.” He was quick to deny, gaze drifting over me before he sunk deeper into the tub. “Well . . . maybe. It’s so warm, I couldn’t help it.”

I hummed, smiling and crossing my arms over my chest. “I know, but you’ll shrivel up in there if you stay any longer.”

“Okay.” He said and sat back up, stretching a little. “I’ll be right down.”

“Alright. I’ll be waiting.” I straightened myself and left my room to head back downstairs, trusting he would make his way out of the tub. Slowly. 

There was a lot for me to think about. I didn’t mind being soft with Boruto or treating him well, I wanted those things too because he deserved them and I would enjoy them, but I couldn’t let him or myself forget what he was here for. Tonight was about him and I would keep my word on that, but I would be breaking him in soon and showing him exactly what I wanted from him. 

Dinner was coming along nicely, set to a slow cook so after checking on it, I went into the living room and sat on the recliner, turning on the TV even though I didn’t intend to watch it. There were too many things on my mind and I’d never been one to watch much TV anyway. I liked the background noise though, even when it was drowned out by my mind. 

“Something smells good.” Boruto commented as he came around the recliner and took a seat on my lap. His head was facing the TV, but I could still see the blush spread all the way down his neck.

He was too fucking cute. Pleased with his shy, yet knowing move, I brought my hand to his back and slowly stroked it in a smooth, calming manner. “It’s you,” I murmured, raising my other hand to his cheek and pulling him back to lean on me so I could press my nose to his neck and inhale the soothing scent of him. That lavender and vanilla always relaxed me. “You smell wonderful.”

“T-thank you.” He stuttered and tilted his head to give me more room. 

Boruto was perfectly submissive and I loved it. A pleased hum rumbled in my throat and I kissed his throat. “You’re welcome. Dinner will be ready soon.”

“I would have made it for you.” He made sure to put out there, but wasn’t ungrateful. “What am I going to do if you end up being a better cook than me? It really does smell delicious.”

I laughed lightly and continued to rub his back, still nuzzling his neck. “I already told you, cooking isn’t your job. But, I’m sure everything you make I'd like more than my own cooking.”

“Yeah?” He smiled, snuggling back into my warm touch. “You’re not just saying that?”

“Not at all.” I said, giving his neck another kiss, this one a lingering suckle. My arms wrapped around him, holding him in place. “Maybe we can take turns.”

He hummed, biting his bottom lip as his hands came to settle over my own. It sure didn’t take much with him, which only made me want him more. I really loved that. Boruto probably didn’t even realize he was doing it, or how it affected me. My erection had gone down, but not completely and I was still hungry for a lot more than food. This wasn’t about me though. It was hard to remember that when he was getting to me so much. 

“Once we eat, you can get to bed. You look sleepy.” Honestly, he looked a little touch-starved and maybe even a little wanton, but I wasn’t sure if I could handle more without taking everything. 

“I’m not tired!” He protested and turned a bit to look at me over his shoulder. “I can . . . I can still give you whatever you need.”

My brows narrowed at that, cock roaring to life instantaneously. “Careful,” I warned, voice dropping to a deeper tone. “I said tonight was about you. But I won’t hold back if you tempt me.”

“Yes sir.” He said a little breathlessly and lowered his gaze. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” I reassured him, rubbing up and down his arm. “I just want to be careful with you so I can enjoy you to the fullest. That’s why I won’t push you too far—as long as you don’t push me.”

“Oh.” He blinked. “I thought that . . . okay. Okay, I understand.” Boruto nodded, voice sounding relieved. 

“What did you think, baby?” I asked curiously. 

Boruto's cheeks heated up and he shook his head. “Nothing, I was just being silly.”

“You can tell me. I want you to be honest. Always.” For things to work between us, honesty was a requirement. 

Boruto shook his head again and tried to scramble away. “It’s alright, we’ve cleared it up anyway.”

My hold tightened on him, keeping him locked in place and I hissed at the way his thigh rubbed down across my erection. “Boruto,”

He squeaked at my tone and stilled his movements. “Sorry. Dinner, we should—it’s getting cold. I’ll meet you there.”

“It’s not even ready yet,” I said, not letting myself laugh even if it almost slipped. “And you’re not going anywhere. Not until I decide to let you. Definitely not until you answer me.”

He opened his mouth, still trying to escape the situation, but wisely chose to close it before attempting a response. “I . . . it’s . . .” 

“You know… this isn’t going to work if you can’t talk to me.” I sighed, releasing him to let my arms rest at my sides. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“No, wait, it’s not that.” He said quickly and fisted my shirt, eyes anxious. “I thought I wasn’t good enough . . . that my inexperience was causing problems. I know now that isn’t the case, I had realized that, but the worry was still in the back of my mind.”

Just when I thought he couldn’t get any cuter. “Yes, that’s far from the case here. Your inexperience just makes me want you all the more, but it also makes me want to be careful with you and take my time.” I smiled and lifted my hand again, this time cradling his cheek and brushing my thumb over his soft lips. “It’s been a long time since I’ve wanted someone as badly as I want you.” 

Actually, I couldn’t ever remember feeling such lust for anyone. 

“Oh.” He let out almost inaudibly, a mix of disbelief and bewilderment. “Ki . . .”

This guy… he really made me feel things. So many things. I wanted him close like this, couldn’t see myself wanting to let him go anytime soon, and the way those gorgeous blue eyes fell to my lips was so taunting that I found myself leaning in. 

I almost kissed him, but I stopped just shy of his lips, holding my breath as his fanned out on me shakily. I’d just about broken one of my own rules—and we were just getting started. Saving myself without being rude, I placed a gentle kiss just next to his mouth and sighed. 

“I should check on dinner.”

Boruto snapped out of his little daze, blushing furiously before he got off my lap. “Right.” 

“It should be almost ready.” I explained, not wanting him to shy away too much, so as I stood, I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him along with me towards the kitchen. “When I’m home, unless I say otherwise, I always want you close to me. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” He said and a smile spread across his face. 

“Good boy.” I praised him, giving him a little squeeze before letting him go as we stepped into the kitchen. The food was nearly finished, smelled great and reminded me that I hadn’t eaten since lunch. 

Boruto wanted to help and I didn’t stop him from setting places for us at the bar instead of the table. He even fixed our drinks while I filled our plates and soon enough, we were seated next to each other, eager to eat. My mouth was watering at the sight and smell of the food and I couldn’t wait to dig in, so I had a bite right away. It was good, but I wondered if it would have been better had Boruto been the one to cook it instead. 

The blond took a sip of his drink before he began eating, pleased hums escaping his throat after every bite. He looked happy and had no problem stuffing his cheeks. I was happy to know he was enjoying the meal as much as me. It didn’t take long for us both to finish and I collected our dishes to carry them over to the sink. 

“Why don’t you go ahead and get some rest?” I suggested to him as I opened the dishwasher and worked on getting it loaded. 

“But I’m not . . . tired.” He struggled to get out, eyes dropping a little.

I shook my head at seeing him fighting to stay awake, closing the dishwasher as I loaded the silverware last. “Yeah?” I mused, starting the wash before wiping my hands off. “Let’s get you in bed, maybe you’ll change your mind?”

He hummed and got on his feet, stifling a yawn. “Okay. But only because you insist.”

“Of course.” I smiled, trying to tone down my amusement as I walked over to him, placing my hand at the small of his back and walking him up the stairs and into his room. I pulled the covers back for him and waited as he slipped into the bed before covering him up. “Sleep well, baby.”

Boruto barely lasted two seconds and his eyes fell closed as he mumbled out a response. “Goodnight, Ki.”

He was so cute, I could have just stood there and watched him sleep, loving how peaceful he looked. I didn’t though, I left him to rest and went back downstairs to finish cleaning. By the time I finished and had my own shower, I was ready for bed as well. It didn’t take me long to fall asleep either. 

.

.

.

The following day, I walked into Boruto’s room after I was ready for work. He was still sleeping soundly, curled up on his side and buried under the covers. His blond hair was going every which way and I couldn’t help but lean down and slide my fingers through it. My touch roused him and he shifted onto his back, eyes peeling opened to peek at me. 

“Good morning baby. Sorry to wake you. I’m off to work, just wanted to let you know that the cleaners will be coming by today. They should be here in the next hour or so. You have everything you need if you want to go out shopping or anything and you can call my cell if you need me. I’ll be in boring meetings all day.”

“Meetings?” He questioned sleepily. “Who . . . who are you . . . I’m the only sugar baby.” He muttered before his eyes closed again.

I laughed and caressed his cheek with my thumb. “You’re right. You’re the only one. I’ll be meeting with boring, not cute people.” 

“Good.” He hummed and blindly reached out a hand from under the covers. “C’mere.”

“Oh?” I grinned and leaned over him, snaking my arms under him and pressing a kiss to his neck. “You just want a hug?”

Boruto’s hand found my face and he raised his head to kiss my cheek. “Have a good day.” He told me, fingers drifting to my hair as his breathing evened out.

“Have a good day, baby.” I smiled more softly, removing myself from him slowly as he was already sleeping again. 

Work was the same as always, aside from having more meetings than I did on an average day. Kagura came in with my coffee right after I arrived and briefed me on my schedule for the day. After I thanked him, he left me to my work and I was busy with my paperwork until the first meeting began.  
  
The day was long and boring, even more-so since my thoughts kept drifting to Boruto. From the moment I arrived at the office, I was excited to get back home. Home had never felt like home to me before. Now though, with my cute little sugar baby there to greet me, I wanted to be there. 

During my lunch hour, I texted him and he informed me that the cleaners had already come and gone and he had taken a cab to town for more shopping. I wished he would have taken Kagura instead but decided not to say anything for now. Instead, I wanted to send him a treat so I called a local flower shop and requested an arrangement of hot pink, long-stem roses and pink lilies to be prepared and sent to him at home, along with a white teddy bear the lady recommended and a box of rich chocolates.  
  
After that I was sucked back into more meetings that kept me busy until early evening, much later than I had hoped to be working but the last meeting ran late. There was so much presenting and issues to discuss that by the time I was on my way home, I was ready for a shower and bed. 

I walked in, tossing my suit jacket on the small table where I also dropped my keys and then started loosening my tie. 

Boruto was soon there to greet me, wearing a large white and blue hoodie. “Welcome home.” He said and I could smell something cooking in the kitchen.  
  
It was nice to have someone so cute welcoming me home and cooking dinner, yet again making me certain I had made a wise decision in hiring him. “Sorry I’m late.” I smiled, walking over to him and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for cooking.” 

“It’s not ready yet.” He said, face heating up. “But . . . well . . . I can give you a massage while we wait. You know, like we talked about yesterday.”

“So sweet.” I hummed, straightening back up. “I’ll shower first, okay?”

“Okay.” He smiled and sauntered off. 

I hated to even leave him because he looked so inviting. That blush that painted his cheeks didn’t leave my mind the whole time I showered. Once I finished, I dressed in a pair of black joggers and a white T-shirt before heading back downstairs. Boruto was in the living room, sitting on the couch with the teddy bear in his lap and his arms wrapped around it, hugging it to his chest. It was bigger than I thought it would be and he was even cuter sitting there with it like that. 

Taking a seat on the couch with him, I got comfortable and reached over to flick his nose playfully, then did the same to the bear. “Well aren’t you two cute as fuck?”

“I wasn’t expecting him.” Boruto told me, referring to the bear. “Or the flowers and chocolates. It really caught me off guard . . .” He confessed. “I’m not used to gifts like that, but thank you. They’re beautiful, Ki.”

“Well, get used to it. It’s my job to spoil you after all.” I winked at him. “I’m glad you appreciate the gifts, Boruto. I was happy to get them for you.”

He smiled against the head of his teddy bear, but was quick to set it aside so he could get to work. “Excuse me.” He said politely before climbing into my lap. I could tell he was still embarrassed about the whole thing, but his hands didn’t hesitate to start digging into my shoulders.

Boruto was surprisingly gifted at giving massages, or maybe I was just that in need of one. In mere seconds he had me grunting and breathing out deeper, eyes falling closed as I enjoyed how his hands loosened my tense muscles and relaxed my body completely. He worked his way down over my arms and back up slowly, even getting my neck. When his fingers started massaging the back of my scalp, I groaned, wishing to fall asleep just like this. 

It didn’t escape Boruto’s notice and he softly called me out on it. “Falling asleep again?” He giggled with a quiet tone.

“No,” I murmured, smiling lazily without opening my eyes. “I won’t… but I want to. It feels amazing.”

“It’s alright if you do, a little nap won’t hurt.” He assured me. “I’ll wake you up when the food is ready.”

“Maybe… if we move this to my room?” I suggested, the thought of resting on my bed while he massaged me so good I was beginning to crave it. 

“Of course.” He agreed and slipped off of me, standing up next to the couch. He didn’t make any move towards my bedroom though and waited for me to walk with him. 

Looking forward to being massaged to sleep, I eagerly got off the couch and led the way to my room. Once there, I removed my shirt and laid it on my dresser before walking to the bed. 

“L-lay on your stomach.” Boruto instructed and went ahead and got on the mattress.

I did as I was told, laying down on my front and getting comfortable. “I’ll probably be out in no time. Don’t hold it against me.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” He chuckled before carefully situating himself on my lower back. He was able to cover a lot more ground and made sure to take advantage of the fact.

“Good.” I sighed, closing my eyes and surrendering myself to his touch. 

In this position he was able to do a lot more, his palms beginning by stroking up and down my back, adding a bit more pressure along and along until he started focusing on my shoulders. It felt absolutely amazing and he didn’t stop until I couldn’t have relaxed anymore, then he started working on my head, fingertips massaging it at a much better angle that had me falling asleep almost instantly. 

.

.

.

Fingers brushed though my hair and a sweet voice caused me to stir. “Ki. Ki, dinner is ready.”

“Hmm.” I breathed in response, forcing my eyes to open. Boruto was smiling at me as I rolled over and yawned. “Damn, I was sleeping good. Dinner does sound great though, especially since you cooked it.”

“So make sure you eat lots of it.” He said and leaned over me. “I already set the table for us, all I have to do is bring you to it.”

“Think you can carry me?” I asked teasingly, staring up at him. 

“Ki!” He giggled. “You know I can’t! You’re like twice my size.”

I laughed too and slid my arm around his waist, pulling him into the bed and rolling over on top of him easily. “Yeah, I like it. Your size is one of my favorite things about you.”

He blushed hard and tried to hide his face against my chest. “I-I . . . I like it too.” He whispered.

“Yeah? What do you say to, after dinner, we play a bit?” I asked, crawling down so he couldn’t hide and I could move my lips to his ear. “Maybe this time, I’ll take a turn.”

I felt him shiver underneath me. “Yes, I want to.”

“Okay. I’ll take it easy on you.” I promised, tone playful. Then I got off the bed and scooped him up into my arms before he could move. “I guess this is my job.”

Boruto laughed, not having any arguments as I carried him downstairs and into the kitchen so we could have dinner together. Tonight, I wanted us to do a little more, but I still didn’t plan to fuck him yet. Willing or not, I just didn’t feel as if he was ready for that yet, but the time would come and I would make sure it was perfect so that he was satisfied being my sugar baby. 

This deal wasn’t only about my pleasure, but his as well. We had to have a mutual understanding and good chemistry if we were going to make it last—and I wanted it to last. It was still the beginning, but I was very pleased with him and he seemed happy to be with me as well. Of course, I knew that was mainly thanks to the hefty amount of money I was paying him, but there was a genuineness about him too that made me think it wasn’t _just_ the money. Maybe he liked my company too and he couldn’t use me when we already had an agreement and I’d stated plainly what I was willing to give him. 

If I felt the need to gift him extra things on occasion like I had today, that was my business. I wanted to spoil him a bit, wanted him to feel relaxed and comfortable enough to accept our partnership without having any uncertainties. Boruto didn’t seem like every other guy out there. Yes, he had sought out a sugar daddy for money and I didn’t know what his reasons were, but I knew they had to be important. 

This was a guy who hadn’t been touched in years, it only made sense for him to take such a job if there was some very important reason behind it. Either way, I wouldn’t judge him. No matter what his reasons were. I was just happy he’d sought out a sugar daddy and I was able to find him. The more time we spent together, the more I realized that nobody else would have been good enough for me. 

Boruto was perfect. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five—** **_Boruto_ **

I was far from perfect. Yes I was getting better, beginning to form a routine and becoming more comfortable when things got steamy. It was nice, Kawaki was nice and I was overjoyed when he sent me those gifts. I just needed to work on my stamina. Last night we were supposed to take things a little further, we were supposed to ‘play’. He had been looking forward to it and frankly so had I.

Even still all it took was for me to get some food in my belly to ruin it. After dinner I was struggling to stay awake, passing out seconds after Kawaki took me to bed, I felt awful for falling asleep on him  _ again  _ and was determined to make it up to him. I didn’t know how exactly, but I would. I could only imagine how frustrated he had to be.

I thought it over on my way to the hospital although my focus shifted once I entered the building. It was always the same when I went to visit Himawari, I was filled with an anxiousness that wouldn’t go away until I saw that she was fine. I knew it was silly . . . but I couldn’t help it. She was all I had left. Everything I did, I did for her and time and time again I wished we could switch places. I wished it had been me, that I was the one laying there stuck in the hospital. 

I went up to her room and quietly let myself in. My eyes went immediately to her sleeping form and I took my usual spot in the chair next to the bed, reaching for her hand and holding it in my own. 

“Look at that hair, we’ll need to get it cut soon.” I spoke softly as the sound of the machines echoed in my ears. The flowers on the stand beside the bed were beginning to wilt and I made a mental note to bring fresh ones next time. “So much stuff has happened, you wouldn’t believe it.”

I wasn’t going to go too much into detail about it, worried she wouldn’t approve and knowing it wasn’t the kind of thing you told your little sister. Her chest slowly rose and fell and I wished I could see her face better, but nothing could be done about the ventilator. 

“I got a new job and quit my other ones. I even moved out of the apartment, but don’t worry, I’ll always be glued to the hip with Hōki and Inojin. The guy I’m working for is so fucking tall, I’ve never seen anything like it.” I said and stroked the back of her hand with my thumbs. “The money is insane too. I could easily buy twenty of those frog plushies you like so much. Things are finally looking up, you know? I got really lucky . . . but it sucks that I can’t share it with you. You’re missing out on a lot, Hima, so hurry up and come back, okay? I don’t like leaving you here by yourself.”

I didn’t get a response and I didn’t expect to either. We sat together in silence for a while until I told her about going shopping too, but I left out that trip to the lingerie store. I told her about Kagura and a little about Kawaki. Imagining them meeting made me laugh. Ki was capable in every way, but even he wouldn’t stand a chance against Himawari. I could easily see her walking all over him. It was an odd thing to think about all things considered. 

When my phone went off with a text from Kawaki, I figured I needed to head back and get dinner started. 

_ ‘Today is shit. Hope yours has been better.’ _

I smiled at the message before sending a response.

_ ‘Definitely better than shit. What happened?’ _

After I pressed send, I stood up and kissed Himawari’s forehead in goodbye. A reply came as I stepped out of the room and I read it as I walked.

_ ‘Asshole client. Words were crossed. I’m just over this bullshit.” _

An idea popped into my head and for once I felt like a genius. There was a big chance that it would backfire, but if it didn’t . . . I would be able to make it up to him. It was a wildy and daring idea, but I was determined to see it through. I left the hospital without messaging Kawaki back and instead asked Kagura to get me past security. I was going to pay my sugar daddy a little visit. The trip was a bit on the long side, but I knew or at least hoped it would be worth it. Kagura met me down in the lobby and escorted me up to Kawaki’s office. 

“You know,” Kagura smiled at me. “I’m not really sure if I should throw you in his office or tell you to run for the hills. He’s been in a terrible mood all day.”

It seemed like maybe more had gone wrong besides the conversation he had with that client. “I’m hoping to change that, but I might make it worse. You should hide just in case.”

“Don’t you worry, I’ve been hiding all day.” Kagura laughed nervously as we reached the closed office door. He cleared his throat and even took a deep breath before knocking twice and waiting to be called in. Once Ki acknowledged him, Kagura pushed the door open and peeked inside. “Sorry for the interruption, sir, but you have a visitor.”

“I didn’t ask if you could or couldn’t do it. I told you to get it done.” Kawaki ignored Kagura and snapped at someone else instead. 

“Shit.” Kagura leaned back out from the doorway and patted my back. “Well, just make yourself at home.”

I didn’t know whether to thank him or question him for throwing me to the wolf so quickly. “Will do.” I nodded and took a deep breath, walking inside his office and closing the door behind me, not hesitating to lock it.

“You can have the fucking contract signed and notarized and on my fucking desk by tomorrow morning or you can forget doing any further business here. Understand?” Kawaki really did sound angry and he hadn’t noticed me yet. He was standing with his back to the door, staring out the large glass window that made up the majority of the back wall. 

I steeled myself and took some liberties, going over to his desk and rounding it to sit down in his chair. This was only going to go one of two ways and I really hoped I had made the right decision. 

“No more goddamn excuses.” He growled, voice turning unbelievably low before he turned and slammed the phone on the desk. I winced, thinking it was all over for the poor phone and then Kawaki’s head turned sharply as he finally noticed my presence. “Boruto, fuck.” He breathed in surprise and ran his fingers through his hair. “When did you get here?”

“Just now.” I answered and took it as a good sign that his voice had already turned clamer. “You said your day wasn’t going so well so . . . I came to make it better. Surprise.”

His expression softened and he turned to sit down on his desk, reaching over to ruffle my hair. “Sorry you had to overhear some of those things. Sometimes I have to tell it like it is.”

Trying to be more confident, I attempted to flirt. “To be honest it was kind of hot.”

“Oh?” He cocked a brow, lips tugging at the corner slightly. “In that case, maybe I’m not so sorry after all.”

I smiled and stood from his chair, offering it to him as I went behind it. “Massage time.”

For a moment, it looked as if he was going to argue, but he seemed to shake it off before finally taking his seat. “Did you come here just to spoil me?”

“Yes.” I giggled, not at all shocked he figured it out so quickly. “Do you have any more meetings or appointments today? When’s your next one?” I asked and began digging my fingers into the hard and tense muscle between his shoulders.

“Mm… maybe I should just have Kagura clear my schedule for the rest of the day.” He hummed, head lolling forward as he surrendered himself to the massage. 

I shouldn’t encourage it, but from what I had seen he didn’t really take breaks. It was always go go go. “You’re the boss, so why not? No one is going to stop you.” I knew what it was like to be consumed by work, I had been there mere weeks ago. 

“You’re right, fuck it.” He mumbled as he picked up the phone. Within seconds he was on call with Kagura and told him to clear the rest of his afternoon appointments. It didn’t seem as if Kagura complained at all and the call was over in less than a minute. “Done. I’m all yours now.”

Grinning cheekily to myself, I continued to work on his shoulders and neck for a while before I put the rest of my plan into action. Ten minutes later Kawaki was completely relaxed and almost dozing. I took advantage of his lucid state and came back around his chair. Pushing it back a little with a few grunts, I situated myself on the floor under his desk and between his legs. Surely this would work out as well, it was every office man’s fantasy, right?

“Boruto?” Kawaki called sleepily. “What’re you doing?”

I didn’t answer and instead rested my hands on top of his thighs as I pressed my face against his crotch. The action had me turning scarlet, but I wouldn’t chicken out. I had already made up my mind.

“Oh.” He caught on quickly. “You wanna play?”

“Yes sir.” I said and started mouthing at his pants, not shying away. 

“What a good boy you are.” His hand moved, fingers dragging through my hair slowly. 

The praise made me shiver and I surprised myself by getting impatient. Moving up higher, I took a moment to unbutton his waistcoat before doing the same to his pants. I wasn’t good at being sexy, but I would learn how to be. I took the zipper between my teeth and slowly pulled it down. 

“Damn, you’re gonna kill me.” 

The admission served to boost my confidence and I kept going, growing more and more sure that I could do this. My hands ran up and down his thighs a couple times while I nosed at his erection through his underwear, impressed and flattered by his response to me. Truthfully I would have been intimidated if I hadn’t already known how well endowed he was. I doubted I could fit all of him on my first try, but I would do my best and make it as pleasurable as possible. I soon pulled his underwear down and out of the way, resting it right below his balls as I stared at his dick. 

It was strange to find my mouth watering and I wet my lips as the heat in my heats increased. I . . . I wanted it. I practically craved it, never suspecting that it would be like this. Was it like this for everyone when they gave a blow job? Were they taken over by arousal and eager to please? Maybe it was just me, maybe I was discovering more about myself, but I squirmed and clenched my thighs together as my own pants started getting tight. Thank god Kawaki wasn’t able to see it. 

“What are you waiting for, baby? I don’t think I can get any harder for you.”

I resisted the urge to look up at him, knowing if I did it would be all over and I would lose my nerve. “Please excuse me.” l said softly and was proud that I didn’t stutter, opening my mouth wide as I took the tip between my lips. His cock was amazingly hot in my mouth and I swirled my tongue around before taking in a little more.

Kawaki urged me on by combing his fingers through my hair, fingertips scraping gently across my scalp while he made little grunts of pleasure. The sounds of approval had me preening. He seemed to grow heavier with every inch that I swallowed, trying to gauge my limits. I was able to get about halfway before my gag reflex protested. I had to go back up for air, panting against the head of his member as it brushed across my lips. 

“Mm. Fuck.” He whispered under his breath, hand clenching in my hair and hips shifting as if he was dying to thrust upward. 

Kawaki was letting me control the pace despite how much he wanted it. I wasn’t going to tease him though. After a few seconds I was going down on him again, slowly making it as far as I did before. I wrapped my hand around the rest of his member as best as I could, squeezing a little while I started bobbing my head.

“ _ Yes _ , baby,” Kawaki’s hand released my hair to instead slide through it gently, his other coming to cradle my neck, thumb brushing across my jaw. He remained still in his seat, but he combed my hair and pet me, murmuring endearing praises and groaning out his pleasure. 

I embarrassingly moaned around his dick and curled my tongue around it for a better taste. It felt like I was floating, my head was in the clouds and the only thing keeping me grounded was the weight of his cock in my mouth. The truth was staring me right in the face . . . Kawaki was showing a side of me I didn’t know existed, that I didn’t know was so . . . wanton. In that moment I would have done anything to please him.

“Look at you… you like having my dick in your mouth, baby? Does it bring you pleasure to know how good you’re making me feel?”

My head felt light, his large hands petting and caressing my hair—nails scraping gently along my scalp as he murmured praises in that deep voice of his. I could do nothing more than whine pitifully in response as I sucked harder and bobbed my head faster. I wanted to make him feel good, I wanted to be good for him.

Again, his hands fisted my hair and he let out a breathy moan, holding me down on him for a moment. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come. So quick.”

He had been holding back for a while and I didn’t want him to do it anymore. This time I wanted him to be the one soaring in bliss, releasing everything that he had kept pent up. I took a deep breath through my nose before taking more of his cock into my mouth despite my throat's slight protest. I was able to get a little more in and I hummed in satisfaction, fondling the base of his member to coax his orgasm out of him.

Kawaki licked his lips before his mouth fell open, a deep, drawn out groan rumbling from his chest as he held me down on him once again, his hips finally unable to remain still. They flexed upward at the same time that he pushed me down and found his release—his come hot and thick, spurting down my throat and forcing me to swallow around him repeatedly until I’d gotten every last drop. 

“Goddamn.” He breathed, head lolling back and hands falling away from my head as if he was completely spent. 

I slowly eased my way off of him and rested my cheek on top of his thigh, panting in an attempt to catch my breath. After a few seconds, his right hand returned to me, caressing my cheek. 

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Yeah.” I answered, voice cracking a little. I found myself nuzzling into his palm before his thumb brushed against my lips and I mindlessly took it into my mouth. I was in a daze, thoughts foggy and head still floating. 

“Mm. Liked it that much?” He breathed, his other hand coming to card through my hair. “Such a sweet mouth…”

I wasn’t sure what was happening to me, but I liked it. “Was it good? Was I good, Daddy?” I asked, letting his thumb leave my mouth so I could talk, but I was quick to suck it back in again. I didn’t understand why, but needed it.

“Oh, fuck, yes.” He groaned, pressing his thumb down on my tongue. “Best I’ve ever had, baby. I think you need to be treated to Daddy’s cock more often.”

I hummed happily, excited about the promise. I was content to just stay like that for a bit but a few moments later a knock came at the door.

Kawaki cursed under his breath and slowly pulled his thumb away, petting my hair before carefully removing himself from his chair and from me. He left me to walk to the door, speaking harshly to whoever had interrupted us before closing the door again. 

I remained on the floor and dumbly blinked at his chair until I slowly came to my senses. Everything came rushing back, my face exploding in a deep blush as I internally screamed. What the fuck did I just do?! I wanted to make it up to him, not release my inner slut. It was so embarrassing that I couldn’t stand it. I hid my face in my hands as my heartbeat pounded in my ears.

“Sorry about that,” Kawaki said as he came back around the desk but he hesitated when he caught sight of me. “What’s the matter?”

I couldn’t do it, I didn’t dare look at him after what I had done. I shook my head helplessly as my words failed me. What could I possibly say?

“Hey,” He called, voice turning softer as he knelt next to me and grabbed my wrists, forcing my hands away from my scorching face. “Talk to me baby.”

I dropped my head to avoid his gaze, but forced myself to speak. “I-I-I . . . that . . . embarrassed.” Shit, how did sentences work? I was too flustered to remember.

With an understanding hum, Kawaki took his seat once more and then pulled me up and into his lap. “You’re really too cute, you know that?” He said musingly, rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. 

He was teasing me, he had to be and I couldn’t stop my expression from morphing into a pout. “This is serious.” I told him and didn’t know how he could be so calm about it. He wasn’t weirded out? He wasn’t suspicious or taken aback? I sure as hell was . . . I had never experienced that type of head space before. I couldn’t even imagine how I must have looked to him . . . in fact, “Don’t look at me.”

“You think I’m not serious?” He asked, far too amused to be considered serious. “And how can I not look at your sweet face? Don’t be silly.”

I ducked my head and tried to think of a way to escape or at least change the subject. Kawaki’s flattery, his straightforwardness that always sent heat to my cheeks. I didn’t think I would ever get used to the compliments and praise. 

“We should, um, get going maybe. You have the rest of the day off, right? Let’s do something together.”

He hummed, the hand on my thigh coming up to cradle my head. “If that’s what you want. What should we do?”

I drew a blank, not expecting him to go with it so easily. “Oh, uh . . .” What did people go out and do for fun these days? “A movie?” I suggested, but realized that sounded a little too close to a date. It wasn’t necessary or part of the deal so I was bound to be turned down. 

“Alright.” His hand went back down to my hip, patting me gently. “Should we go home first and have me change into something more casual?”

I was pleasantly surprised by his answer and smiled. “Yeah! You should be comfortable.” I hadn’t been to the movies in a long time and was already excited, almost bouncing on my feet as I got up.

“As long as I don’t look out of place.” He chuckled, getting up after me. “I haven’t been to a cinema in years.”

“Me either, but I’m sure we’ll be fine.” I assured him. “Just some jeans and a t-shirt would work . . . but you’ll probably stick out regardless, Ki.”

He gathered his keys from a drawer in his desk and slid them into his pocket while leading the way to the door. “I believe I’m fairly decent at blending in…”

“Not with those looks and that height.” I said before thinking and covered my mouth with my hand, hoping I didn’t offend him. 

“Just because you notice me doesn’t mean others will.” He snorted as we stepped out of his office and stopped long enough for him to close the door behind us. “If anyone’s being noticed, I’m sure it will be you.”

He was crazy and it was suddenly a little too hot in this building. “No way. I’m more on the average side.” I said, knowing I was lucky to have caught his eye. “You . . . You’ve got this air about you and you’re very handsome. I’ll be surprised if no one hits on you and if they chicken out, it’s probably because you intimidate them.”

I chose my words carefully, but wanted to tell him what I honestly thought.

“How to become more intimidating…” He murmured thoughtfully, smirking. “I don’t think I’d be pleased to have our date interrupted by someone hitting on me.”

Once again I wondered about him, why he decided to pay for a sugar baby and what his story was. Kawaki was a riddle I couldn’t figure out and I was still getting to know him bit by bit.  _ Wait a second. _ “D-date?” I repeated, certain I had to be hearing things. 

Kawaki stepped onto the elevator and pressed for the ground floor when I hurried to join him. “Is that not what it is?” He asked, genuinely curious as he looked me over with his pieces brow arched. 

“No. I mean yes. I-I mean . . .” This was a grey area and I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. “I didn’t know if that was acceptable or not.”

He fiddled with the keys in his pocket, expression unchanging as he continued to watch me. “It’s nothing to put too much thought into.” He said simply. “But going to movies together sounds like a typical date if you ask me”.

“Oh.” Yes, of course. I was just overthinking things. “It is one of the go-to places.”

“I assumed… though I have never been on a movie date before. So, I suppose this will be my first.” The elevator came to a halt, the doors sliding open and he brought his hand to my back, guiding me out. “Not that I’ve ever been on any  _ date.”  _

I stared up at him, gaping as I stopped in my tracks for a moment. “You— _ never _ ?” I asked in disbelief. What kind of alternate reality was I living in? “But you’re so . . .” I trailed and stopped myself. Maybe he chose to focus on work instead, maybe no one he was interested in ever asked. Perhaps he simply had no desire to date or met anyone he wanted to ask out. “You’ve never taken anyone on a date?” It was my turn to be curious, but I kept my tone light. 

“Never,” He answered easily as we reached the exit and he opened the door, holding it for me to walk through first. As we walked into the parking lot, he added, “never wanted to.”

“I see.”

It was surprising, but not in a negative way. Still there was no way he didn’t have any experience with being with someone and I had experienced that first hand. He had slept with people, but not dated any of them. I wasn’t sure what to make of that or if it was any of my business. I was here to please and that was it. 

“Well since you want to now, I’ll have to make sure you enjoy yourself.” I said despite having no clue how I was going to do that yet. 

“You’ve already made my day.” He smiled as we reached his car and he opened the passenger side door for me. He was such a gentleman. “I can’t wait to see what else you’re capable of.”

Apparently a lot more than I originally thought if the little show I gave him was anything to go by. My cheeks started to heat up at the memory and I quickly got in the car, not wanting him to see. We talked about which cinema to go to as he drove us back to his house and I told him to go with the one he liked best. I wasn’t familiar with this side of town, I didn’t know the area or the ratings of the places around. There was a lot for me to learn while I lived with him and I couldn’t be so dependent forever. This was a new life for me and I had only just begun. Hopefully I wouldn’t disappoint, but I was determined to do my best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six—** **_Kawaki_ **

It wasn’t often that I had days that were nothing but a shit show, but today had been one of those days. Truthfully, I was a bit frustrated to begin with, but when one thing after the next just kept going wrong or news of delays and mishaps reached my ears, I just kept growing more and more irritated. Even Kagura had been avoiding me as best as he could and I didn’t blame him.

I never expected Boruto to show up out of nowhere and for him to get on his knees and suck me off-- it was an experience I would never forget. Though we had only been together for a short time, I had come to learn how shy he was and I knew he was nervous. When it came down to it though, he blew my fucking mind. It had been far too long since I’d been sucked off properly, but he made it perfect. The look on his face was euphoric and he took me in so much better than I expected. 

The act had turned him on so much, it was impossible for me to last knowing how much he was enjoying himself. Boruto didn’t even realize the effect he had on me and when he sought out my praise and called me Daddy I almost died on the spot. The sexiest part of the whole thing was when he was resting his head on my leg, looking completely fucked out and sucking on my thumb like he just had to have it.

Even with our date happening, I couldn’t shake the images from my mind. It was all just too good, but Boruto was embarrassed from getting so lost in the moment and I really wished he wouldn’t be. I would just have to reassure him and make sure he knew how perfect it was because fuck, I needed that again. And more… so much more. I could only imagine how he would be after finally taking my cock and I truly couldn’t wait to give it to him.

It had been ages since I dressed casually and went out for anything. Even when I stopped for groceries, it was usually on my way home from work and I was still in my suit and tie. To be having an actual date? I didn’t know who I was anymore, but I didn’t give a fuck. I was looking forward to every second of it.

Boruto waited in the living room while I went to change my clothes. I dressed in black jeans and a dark grey T-shirt. I was even able to pull out a pair of my tennis shoes that had probably only ever been tried on before I bought them. I had some that I actually wore more, usually for exercising, but while I had the opportunity to break in a new pair, I decided to do so. I ruffled my hair on my way back to Boruto who was looking cute as ever, waiting for me on the couch.

He stood once I reached him and took in my attire. “You know, the suits are always nice . . . but I really like it when you look relaxed.”

“Do I look relaxed?” I smiled and playfully poked him in his side. “You do.”

“Yeah, the furrow between your eyebrows is gone.” He teased and got on his tippy toes to poke me back, going for my brow.

“There is no furrow. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I denied it right away and took his hand, pulling him along. “I hope you don’t expect much. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You just leave it to me.” Boruto said reassuringly. 

“Oh. You know what you’re doing then?” I laughed, stopping just as we exited my home so I could lock the door behind us.

He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile. “Well, kind of. I have an idea at least and we can figure things out together.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be perfect no matter what.” I found myself saying with surprising ease. 

I was looking forward to it, whatever happened.

It was still relatively early-- too early for dinner, but I thought it would be good to go out somewhere nice to eat after the movie. We were lucky enough to arrive at the cinema just twenty minutes before the next showings. Several movies were available and it was so rare that I actually watched TV that I had no idea what to recommend, so I left that to Boruto.

“I don’t suppose I’m really picky or anything. So, whatever suits you is fine with me.” I placed my hand on his shoulder, standing slightly behind him as we looked through the options.

“Hmm.” He hummed as he thought it over, eyes roaming the different movie titles and categories. “Maybe a thriller? That one looks pretty cool.” He said as he pointed it out.

The suggestion took me by surprise, but I was opposed. “You like thrillers?” I would have never taken him for the type. Judging off his looks and personality alone I would think him to be the type to hide and cower away from anything remotely frightening, but he looked genuinely interested. “That’s… cute.”

“Is it?” He grinned as he tilted his head back to look up at me.

“Yes.” Way too fucking cute. “A thriller is fine with me. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” He told me and laid his hands on top of mine.

I nodded and led him over to the window to purchase our tickets. We didn’t have to wait before going inside, coming late enough for the theater to be cleared for the next showing but early enough to be able to grab refreshments and take our time without having to worry about missing any of the film.

“Popcorn?” I asked as we walked inside. Yes, I hadn’t been to the movies in a long time, but I knew enough to know that popcorn was a given. Or usually it was.

“Oh, definitely. We have to have the full experience.” He chuckled happily. 

Boruto was so adorable and I wanted to keep that smile on his face for as long as possible. After we bought our refreshments, we made our way over to the theater room and inside. It wasn’t very busy, not even half of the room filled which left plenty of seating options for us. 

“I don’t want to be too close.” I said to him as I led the way up the stairs. How anyone could sit too close to the huge screen was beyond me, but I wasn’t going to be one of them.

“I think the middle should be good.” He suggested before taking a sip of his drink. 

Not having any arguments, I stopped midway and led him towards the center which was open just as more than half of the rest of the room. We sat down next to each other and got settled. The previews hadn’t even started playing yet. I held the popcorn for us and smiled at Boruto when he was quick to grab some and have a bite.

“Hungry?” I asked, wondering if we should’ve gone to dinner first instead. “Did you have lunch? And no, what happened at the office doesn’t count.”

He blushed hard and gasped at my words. “Ki!” He whisper yelled, covering his face. 

I laughed, knowing he was going to get flustered and finding it as cute as I anticipated. “I’m joking, relax. Seriously, did you eat? It’s important that you take care of yourself or else you won’t be able to take care of me.”

“I-I know.” He stuttered and had some more popcorn, avoiding my gaze. “I’ll have a proper meal when we go home.”

“We’re going to go out to dinner after this.” I told him, not happy that he didn’t say he’d had lunch right away. “Looks like I’ll have to meal prep for you.”

“I’m sorry.” He was quick to apologize. “I’ll be better about it, honest. You don’t have to do that.”

Realizing how worried he looked, I laid my hand on his thigh and gave it a pat. “It’s okay. I wouldn’t mind, but I’ll make sure you’re eating properly either way.” I gave his thigh a squeeze and then looked to the screen, noticing the previews begin. “Maybe there will be something coming soon that you’ll want to see… on another date.”

He peeked over at me. “You’d go with me?”

“Did you think I’d let you go with someone else?” I asked, feeling my brows furrow just at the thought.

“Of course not.” He said as a small smile spread across his face. He reached over, poking my brow again before he added, “Relax, Ki. I know who I belong to.”

_Oh._ My face did relax at his words, which came as a surprise to me. I never knew about him. One minute he was so timid and blushing so much I worried he may overheat and the next he was just so brazen and even ridiculously seductive. I wasn’t sure if he realized it or not and I knew if I pointed it out he would once again become flustered and shy.

I also had no idea which version of him I liked more, but I was damn glad for the contrast.

The movie began before I could ever reply which was probably for the best because I was having some rather indecent thoughts. The image of him on his knees in my office kept threatening to make me forget I was supposed to be watching the movie playing, but with a slight struggle I was eventually able to put those thoughts away.

It was a well thought out film, based on a best selling novel that didn‘t come as a surprise to me. The plot was interesting and also unique which made it all the better. Boruto and I were both pulled into it, only whispering to each other every now and then over different theories. Sometimes I would look away from the screen just to gauge his reactions and I loved how enthralled he was-- how his mouth would hang open slightly and his blue eyes would go wide. He never cowered away though, barely even flinched where there were any jumpscares. 

Overall, the movie was an excellent choice. The popcorn was delicious and buttery. The soda went well with it and the experience of sharing it with Boruto was nice. I wouldn’t hesitate to have a second movie date with him, especially knowing he enjoyed it so much.

Even as we exited the cinema, he was still wide-eyed, cute as ever as he held onto my arm and fawned over every detail that stuck out to him the most. He was so animated about it all, making me happy to have brought him. I felt like I could dedicate a day each week for something like this. It was nice and I enjoyed spoiling him with small things such as this and it also made me happy to do something different. No work.

We continued to talk about the movie as I drove us to an Italian restaurant that I frequented when I had dinner meetings with important clients. I normally didn’t dine there dressed so casually, but I didn’t feel out of place as we walked in together. The wait wasn’t supposed to be too long, but we still had to sit and wait for a table since we didn’t have a reservation.

“Oh, before I forget… I’m hosting a charity event through the company next weekend. It will be a formal affair, so you’ll need a suit and tie, but I expect you to accompany me.” I said to him as we waited for a table to open.

Boruto looked a little unsure, but didn’t say anything in protest. “Right . . .”

“You don’t seem very enthused.” I noted with a sigh. “It’s nothing special and you’re not required to do anything. If you really don’t want to attend, I suppose I could ask someone else.”

This time it was his turn to furrow his brow. “Someone else? But I thought . . . no, it’s fine. I don’t mind going.”

“Thought what?” I pressed curiously.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for so I didn’t think . . . it was just surprising you would take someone else.”

“Oh, _that_.” I chuckled, patting his knee. “I didn’t mean that I’d really take someone-- like a date or anything. Just for looks. You know, keep everyone off my ass. Kagura normally helps me out.”

He nodded his head in understanding. “Makes sense.”

“Makes events like that easier on me. Selfish, I know, but I take these things seriously and don’t need anyone bothering me on a personal level. I’ll be glad to have you by my side this time, if you don’t change your mind.”

Boruto waved his hand in the air, dismissing the idea. “I won’t. We’ll go together and you can show me what fancy parties are like. The food will be good too, right? It’ll be fine.”

Even if he was doing his best to hide it, Kawaki could tell he was feeling nervous by the higher tone of his voice and the way his eyes crinkled. “You’ll be with me, everything will be perfect and I will be taking care of you. It will be more than fine, I promise you.”

“Thanks.” He smiled and finally seemed to relax. 

We were finally called and led to a table by the hostess. Boruto slid into the booth without wasting a beat and I was quick to slide in next to him. After our menus were placed on the table for us, the hostess assured us that our server would be coming to us soon and I thanked her.

“This place is pretty nice. Their house wine is delicious. I’ll order a bottle for us.”

“What goes well with wine?” He asked as he opened his menu and moved it over so we could share it.

“It’s so good, it truly goes well with any dish. I normally have some sort of pasta, whatever I’m feeling for and the wine always seems to compliment it. I’ve heard good things about their soups here, but I always have salad for my starter. It goes well with the wine also.”

Boruto closed the menu, mind made up. “I’ll have what you’re having then.”

“Really?” I grinned. “I was thinking of having the lasagna today. It’s one of my personal favorites.”

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled in return.

The waitress came to our table then and I gave our orders. The wine and our water was soon brought over and poured for us. While the waitress grated some cheese for the salad, I watched Boruto, waiting for his opinion of the wine. He took a few sips and then a few more, looking more than pleased by the taste. 

“That’s enough, thank you.” I said to the waitress who nodded before leaving us and then I placed my hand over Boruto’s wrist, making him lower the glass in his hand. “Easy there, baby. That wine is stronger than it tastes. You don’t want me carrying you out of here… do you?”

“Oh . . . how strong is it?” He asked curiously. “I’ve had other kinds of alcohol before, but not wine.”

“You’ve never had wine?” Both my brows raised at the admission and I stared at him in mock amazement. “No wonder…” I laughed lightly and had a sip of my own before explaining, “Wine is something you sip. Drink slowly to savor its flavor. It doesn’t seem like it would be very strong, but it has a way of sneaking up on you. I’m not sure how great your tolerance is, but do enjoy it. I just don’t want you getting sick.”

“I’ll pace myself.” He assured and cleared his throat before taking one more sip.

I hummed and said nothing more about it, choosing instead to discuss what his plans for the following day were and sliding in the suggestion to have Kagura take him shopping again so he could get a suit specified for the event. I didn’t want him going for a rental and told him to make sure he bought a few at least because there would be more events like tomorrow night. One could never have too many formal wear on standby. He looked like he wanted to protest, but ultimately kept any complaints to himself.

We had our fill of salad before long, pushing it aside to save room for the main course. The lasagna smelled and looked as delicious as always and I was also a huge fan of their bread. Boruto had left the wine alone until we began eating our entrees and while I could tell he thought he was pacing himself, I knew he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. I only had two glasses since I was driving us, but the entire bottle was emptied before we finished our meals. 

“Ki, this is so good.” He said after having more of his food. Then he reached for his glass to drink some more wine, pouting when he found it empty. 

“We finished the bottle. I have wine at home if you’re still feeling up for some by the time we make it there.” I highly doubted it, but I wanted to offer and wipe that adorable pout off of his face. “Did you enjoy dinner?”

“Yes.” He said simply and held onto my arm as he leaned against me. “Good dinner.”

“Good date night?” I asked, unable to help being hopefully about the whole thing. In my opinion, it had gone extremely well. I was happy and content, but I wanted to hear his thoughts.

Boruto grinned widely and tightened his grip. “Great date night. Great date. We make the best daters.”

“Daters?” I laughed. “You sure that’s a thing?” He was certainly feeling the wine now, turning out to be even cuter than he normally was. And that was saying something. Before he could respond, I slid out of the booth and grabbed his hand, helping him come along behind me. “Let’s get you home.”

“But . . .” He trailed and left me hanging as he focused on walking. 

Once we were outside of the restaurant, I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him against my side while walking him to my car. He had definitely had more than enough alcohol. Even the way he walked was making me have to bite back my laughter. I unlocked the car when we were close and opened the passenger door for him, holding his hand while he got in. Then I bent over and leaned in, taking it upon myself to buckle him in.

“You didn’t carry me like you said.” He finished his sentence from before and tugged on the front of my shirt. 

“You wanted me to carry you, baby?” I smirked, bringing my hand to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over his pretty pink lips and tugging the lower down—teasing myself in the process.

“Marry?” He breathed, gaze falling down to my own lips. “Okay.”

My heart lurched into my throat momentarily and I was grateful for his intoxicated state, knowing that he wasn’t paying proper attention to my face because I couldn’t keep it straight at hearing that. I cleared my throat after a few seconds and dropped my hand to pat his chest. “Not me, I’m not even close to being good enough for you.”

“What? No way!” He disagreed. “Smart, rich, nice and good looking . . . I’m just a pretty face and that’s it . . . no carrying and no marrying for me.”

“You have a pretty face for sure, but that’s not all.” I winked at him, leaning back and closing the door before rounding the car and getting behind the wheel. I fastened my seatbelt, peeking at Boruto who was staring at me with his head lolled on the seat. “Feel okay baby?”

“I miss Hima.” He said quietly. 

“Hima?” I questioned curiously as I got on the road, the name being one I hadn’t heard before.

“She’s sleeping.” He told me as his own eyes slid closed. “I wish she would wake up . . . it’s lonely.”

“Sleeping?” My brows furrowed, unable to make sense of what he was saying. 

“Mhmm.”

Boruto passed out and I shook my head fondly, keeping my eyes on the road. I couldn’t shake away the thoughts about this Hima and what he could’ve meant by her sleeping. Whatever it was, it left a sinking feeling in my chest that was far from comfortable. If it kept eating at me, I would just have to ask him while he was awake and sober.

If I could bring myself to do it.

When we made it home, I walked over to the passenger side of the car, opened his door and lifted him out of the seat. He wanted to be carried and I had no problem doing so, especially considering he was asleep. It didn’t last though, as soon as I straightened with him in my arms, he stirred awake.

“Sorry… didn’t mean to wake you, baby.” I offered him a smile and kept walking towards the front door.

“I’m awake.” He smiled softly and nuzzled his face against my chest. 

“I know, I see that.” I laughed. “I’ll put you to bed and you can get right back to sleep though. Okay?”

Boruto wasn’t on board and voiced his protest. “I’m not tired. I don’t want to go to sleep.”

“Not tired and yet you were snoring the whole ride home?”

He pouted at that, hiding his face. “Was not.”

“Were so.” I hummed. “I don’t mind though. I know you’re tired, baby.” We were inside now, and I carried him though the home until we finally reached his room and walked him over to the bed. After laying him down, I pulled my arms from under him and let my fingers run through his hair. “How’s this?”

“Wish? What do you wish?” He yawned as his eyes closed once more. “Mm. Comfy.”

“Wish sweet dreams for you, baby.” I smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then stood straight. “Good night.”

“Night.” He responded before he fell asleep again. 

I didn’t leave his room right away, taking the time to comb through his hair again and just admire his sleeping face. He looked even softer than normally and though I wished he wouldn’t have drank too much and passed out so early on me, I was content with him getting his rest. We’d had a wonderful date together-- a first of many more and I was looking forward to being able to tease him over getting so drunk the following day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven— _Boruto_**

I woke up with a slightly throbbing head and a more than slightly foggy memory. Still in my clothes from last night, I slowly rolled out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. It was crazy to think that wine could make me blank out and I was embarrassed for getting carried away. I could only imagine what Kawaki thought.

Thinking about him made me groan. I passed out on him _again_. Granted I was drunk, but still I should have controlled myself. I couldn’t even remember him saying goodbye this morning before he went to work. Of course, I was usually half asleep when he did it, but I at least remembered the fact. 

I ended up pouting about the whole situation as I showered and changed into some pajamas. How old was I? Why couldn’t I do something as simple as pace myself? I had no problem with other forms of alcohol, but what would happen if there was wine at the party Kawaki was having me accompany him too? I absolutely couldn’t embarrass him like that. It was going to be a classy and sophisticated event, painstakingly too rich for my blood.

It worried me a lot, but I didn’t want him to take anyone else either. Accompanying him was part of my job and I had to fulfill it despite my nerves and concerns. I wasn’t sure how I was going to pull it off though. It was a world too good for me with people like Kawaki; smart, successful, accomplished and . . . and so many things I wasn’t. How was I, a nobody who didn't even have a high school degree, supposed to socialize with them?

My only option was to stay glued to Kawaki’s side and talk as little as possible. Just smiling and looking pretty, I could at least do that much even if I wasn’t that confident. I was surprised to smell someone cooking when I went downstairs and sure enough, it was Kawaki. He had work today, should have been at the office already, but he was here making breakfast.

“Are you playing hooky today?” I asked as I came to stand beside him. Maybe my suggestion to take off yesterday had been a bad influence, but I found myself smiling all the same. 

“Maybe,” He smiled back at me, grey eyes roaming over me searchingly before returning to the stove. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Like a rock,” I told him and rested my head against his arm as I peeked at what he was making. “I hope I wasn’t too much trouble.”

“I think you had a good time… I feel responsible though. Maybe I should’ve cut you off. I hope you’re not feeling too bad. Headache?”

I didn’t want him to worry, but I wanted to be honest. “Yeah, a little bit.”

Kawaki hummed, setting the spatula in his hand aside to raise his hand and rub my head. “Go sit at the table and I’ll fix you up. Breakfast is ready.”

I wasn’t used to being spoiled like this and I didn’t think I would ever get used to it, but I liked it a lot. “Yes sir.” I grinned before leaving the kitchen and going to the dining room.

The table was already set, Kawaki soon bringing in our plates. I waited until he came back with our drinks before I started eating, and paused mid-bite when he held out some aspirin for me. He was on top of everything this morning and I was more than happy to take the medication. The sausage and eggs he made were delicious and I had finished before Kawaki had eaten half of the food on his plate. I never got nauseous or had a lack of appetite when I was hungover or drunk, it was the opposite in fact. 

“Thank you for the meal,” I said a little sheepishly for clearing my plate so quickly.

Kawaki set his fork down and swallowed his current bite as he peeked at me. “Did you have enough?”

I thought about it, aware there was enough left still in the kitchen for me to have seconds. “Maybe . . . maybe some more?”

“Can’t have you feeling neglected, can we?” He mused, getting up from his seat and taking my plate. “I’ll be right back.”

I felt so needy although the expression on his face kept me from feeling guilty. When he came back and set my refilled plate in front of me, I acted fast before I could chicken out. He was angled perfectly for me to lean up and press my lips to his cheek in a kiss. When he straightened, he smiled softly at me and then took his seat again. 

“Drink your orange juice too, baby.”

I grabbed my cup with a shy blush and had a few large sips before digging in. “So, what are your plans today other than playing hooky?” I asked and didn’t bother hiding my amusement and joy. If he wasn’t going to work then that meant he was going to spend the day with me, didn’t it? 

“No plans. Have some emails to go through some time, but other than that… I’m all yours.”

_All mine?_ That was something I wouldn’t dare dream of, but it made my heart skip a beat. “Well, I’m free too, you know . . .” I trailed and mentally cursed myself for sounding so stupid. “I mean, that is . . . maybe we could do something.”

“Mm.” Kawaki nodded once, had a sip of his own orange juice, and then asked, “what do you want to do?”

I shrugged, trying not to seem too eager in case I was turned down. “I was thinking that . . .” I broke off again and swallowed. “We could get a little handsy.” I got out with flaming cheeks. 

Kawaki choked one his next inhale and took a moment, sputtering and coughing as if his airway was filled with water. “Oh shit,” he coughed a couple more times and then gulped down a few swallows of his juice before he was finally able to breathe normally. “I’m sorry about that—you said…?”

I fear I might have crossed a line. It was alright if I initiated things too, wasn’t it? I had done so in his office and he liked that. I just wanted to please him, that was all. “I-I—ignore me.” I insisted and hid behind my half-empty glass of orange juice.

“Ah, come on, don’t hide.” He laughed lightly and teasingly pinched at my side. “Tell me.”

I squirmed away with a soft squeal and got out of my seat. There was no way I was saying it again, but I came around behind his chair and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. “You know what I mean . . . don’t you?”

“I don’t want to _assume,_ but when you put it like that, I might have some rather indecent thoughts.”

“Then you assume right,” I said and slowly slid my hands down his chest, lips resting against his neck. I was totally doing it. I was seducing. 

Kawaki picked up his napkin and wiped his mouth. “Are you horny this morning?”

Okay, so it seemed I wasn’t doing it after all. “Sorry,” I said and withdrew myself, embarrassed. 

“Don’t,” He huffed, hand reaching back behind him to grab mine and pull it back around him, this time hooking under his arm and resting against his chest. “Did you think I was going to complain? That I don’t like you horny?”

“I’m not—I didn’t say . . . no comment,” I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. He was attempting to distract me and if he didn’t dislike it, I wanted an answer. “If you don’t mind, then . . . you wanna?”

“Of course I do.” Kawaki guided my hand down from his chest, sliding down his torso slowly. “Are you wanting to be the one getting handsy—or do you want it to be me?”

I hummed as I thought about it, wanting to make it interesting and enjoyable for him. “Tell you what, you can get handsy . . .” I paused to remove myself again, “if you can catch me.” I finished with a cheeky grin. 

“You’re going to run from me?” He asked, voice coming out with a huff. As he got up, he looked me over, grey eyes darkening noticeably. “I guess I can clean later. But just know, you won’t get far.”

It was exciting that I was able to get him worked up, that he was on board and ready to pounce. “Only one way to find out.” I taunted before taking off. 

I made a break for the living room and wasn’t surprised he was hot on my heels. Soon I rounded the couch, laughing as he followed me around it. I faked going left before going right and ended the merry go round by dashing out and up the stairs. I took them two at a time, having enough distance that his long legs shouldn’t have caught up, but I tripped on the last few. That was all it took for him to nab me. 

Before I could faceplant, his arm swooped under me and in the next instant I was thrown over his shoulder and being carried towards his room. “Since I caught you I get to have my way with you,” he said, smirk evident even in his voice. One arm was hooked around my legs, holding me in place while the other moved, his hand roaming up the back of my thigh. “I hope you’re feeling up to it.”

“Definitely,” I said as anticipation started to run through me. 

“Aw, so eager to play… just like a good boy.” His hand slid further up, groping my ass as he walked into his room. 

The pet name got an instant reaction and I shivered. “I . . . I want to play with you, daddy.”

Kawaki pulled me down, causing my body to slide against his in the process. He was doing it on purpose, keeping us as close as possible until he lowered me to his bed. His movements were careful and unrushed, but the fire in his eyes was smoldering. 

“I want to play with you too, baby. Very much.”

“Fuck, Ki,” I whined and held onto him tighter, pulling him down with me as I laid back on the bed. I was more than ready for him and it made me realize that shit, maybe I was just horny this morning.

“I’m not so sure I can wait anymore, Boruto,” Kawaki said while gliding his hand over my growing erection, his lips brushing along his ear. “It’s about time I fuck you, don’t you think? You can handle it, right? I’ll take good care of you.”

His words left me breathless and my back arched at his touch. “Yes, p-please, take me.” I moaned, surprised by my own eagerness but unable to deny my desires. I wanted to please him and make him feel good. Admittingly I wanted to feel good, take any and everything he was offering, let go and fall into the world of bliss he teased me with.

Kawaki nipped at my neck, breath hot and heavy against my skin. “Listen to you, begging so prettily like that. How can you turn me on so easily?” He leaned up and proceeded to remove my shirt, then went about taking off my pants and underwear at the same time.

I resisted the urge to hide my bare body from his hungry silver eyes, but I could feel my blush spread all the way down my chest. I didn’t think I would ever get used to the way he looked at me. Despite my shyness, I reached out for him, needing to feel his body against my own, craving his warmth.

Large hands ghosted over my skin, welcomed and gently despite how strongly they lit a fire within me in their wake. His eyes were filled with an intense burn as well, one I felt as deep in my body and my bones. Every little thing he did was arousing me further, making me squirm and breathe a little heavier. The way he licked his lips—or dragged his tongue along them, how he touched me with just the right amount of pressure to leave me wanting more while also being enough to drive me crazy, feeling his breath fan out over my untouched skin as he moved over me. He made me feel more than I ever thought possible.

“You’re trembling,” he whispered, lips brushing over my nipple slowly, softly.

“It’s so much,” I whined even though I knew we had barely begun. My fingers threaded through his black hair and I had to remind myself not to pass out this time, I had to hang in there no matter what, but it wasn’t looking good for me. I was already grasping at straws. All it took was his touch, his voice, and his eyes to render me utterly helpless. 

“I know baby,” Kawaki said, his right hand disappearing. As his tongue and lips teased my nipples, he located the lube and lathered his fingers in it. Everything he did, he did it smoothly, effortlessly. He was soon sucking on my tender nipples in turn, fingers working around my entrance to prepare me for the intrusion to come.

I tried my best not to squirm, but I couldn’t help it. I didn’t think I could feel it this much from just my nipples and was surprised by my own sensitivity. “D-daddy.”

His finger slipped inside of me, eliciting a wanton moan from deep in my lungs. Then his teeth gently clamped around my left nipple and he gave it a subtle tug, the sensation zapping straight to my groin. His mouth and a lone finger was more than enough to have me swimming in a sea of bliss. He twisted and curled the digit in a way that had to be practiced—so precise. Kawaki easily found the spot inside me that brought me the utmost pleasure. 

My eyes began to fill with tears as my voice continued to ring out and that spot had my back arching as far as it could. “Ahhh! Oh god, oh fuck, K-Ki!”

His mouth left my chest entirely, the tip of his finger purposely slipping away from that delicious bundle of nerves. “Settle down now, baby… can’t have you coming so quickly.”

I couldn’t help it. Everything he did felt so good and I was just too sensitive, trembling as I fought to even out my rapid breaths. “P-please . . . don’t tease me. I can’t-” I whined, not caring how I looked anymore. He was going to see everything and there was nothing I could do about it.

“You look so good like this. Making you get this worked up pleasures me more than it should… I’m so fucking hard.” His gruff tone was making me even more desperate. He slowly began working a second finger into me, making me pant heavily and reach for him to hold onto him however I could. “As much as I’d love to be fucking you already, we have to get you ready first. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. You see how tight you are around my fingers. Imagine my cock trying to fit so soon.”

Imagine his cock? Something that big going inside, filling me up. I could easily remember the weight of his member on my tongue, how deliciously hot and thick it had been, it made me crazy. If that went inside of me then there was no telling what would become of me. 

“Look at me baby,” Kawaki breathed, voice still impossibly deep. His fingers twisted and prodded inside of me, his grey eyes looked on my face, watching my every reaction. 

My hips ground down into his touch and I couldn’t help clenching around him, wanting his fingers to go deeper. I looked up at him in a daze as more moans fell from my lips. Length twitching and spine tingling, my mind wasn’t able to process anything else other than pleasure and the memory of his dick. When his other hand came up to caress my cheek, I tilted my head, opening my mouth to take in his thumb and suckle the digit.

“Fuck, baby, look at you.” Kawaki groaned lowly, gently pressing his thumb down on my tongue as I sucked on it, his fingers inside of me reaching deeper and curling until they reached the most sensitive part of me, making my mouth fly open and my hips buck upwards. “Gonna make me addicted to you.”

I wanted to touch my cock so badly and wasn’t able to stop myself from reaching down and stroking myself. The much-needed friction had my back arching and a high whine sounded from my throat, my stomach coiling hard.

Kawaki didn’t pull my hand away, instead, he worked a third finger into me, the stretch making me wail. “So eager. So beautiful. I love it… but if you come like this, I’m not going to fuck you.”

“No.” I whimpered around his thumb, eyes beginning to fill with tears again. It felt too good to stop, but I wanted him more than anything, I wanted him inside me. With great effort, I removed my hand and instead clutched them both around his wrist. “P-please. I’ll be good, daddy.” I begged before taking in his thumb deeper, curling my tongue and satisfying a need I didn’t quite understand.

The curse that escaped under Kawaki’s breath was lost on me. I cried out, however, when he removed his fingers, even taking away his thumb that I so desperately wanted to suck on. “You’re killing me. I can’t wait anymore. I have to have you now, but I’ll take it slow.” When he was over me, skin to skin, I could nearly drown in the heat of him. “If it’s too much, just say so and I’ll stop.” As he spoke, he lathered his cock in lube and then had the tip guided to my stretched entrance. “Understand?”

I gasped at the feel of him against me, nodding my head frantically as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so close now and I took advantage of the fact to mouth at his jawline. “Ki,” I mewled softly, eagerly waiting.

He groaned and slowly pressed forward, the tip of his member prodding against me until it finally popped through. His breath hitched and his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly as he stilled. I shivered and squirmed under him as my mind went blank. Holding onto him tightly, almost soundless murmurs rushed past my lips and I continued to kiss and nip at his skin, turning my attention to his neck. I needed something, anything to keep my mouth occupied.

Kawaki groaned out another curse, craning his head aside to give me more room, and then finally began to press further into me. He moved carefully, slowly, too slowly, inching in before pulling back and pressing forward again. It was near agonizing, the stretch almost too much and yet not enough, not until every inch of him had entered me, filling me more than I ever thought possible. Then he stilled again, fingers combing through my hair as his lips pressed to my temple. 

“Fuck… you okay?”

I couldn’t answer, my entire body trembling, my breaths coming out in harsh pants. Sex had never been like this before. Hell, _I_ had never been like this before. There was pain shooting through my back and hips although it was fading away as the seconds went by. The pleasure and shock of it all was almost too much to bear and I was hopelessly overwhelmed. I clung to him desperately, not knowing what to do, unable to do anything other than feel. My member was twitching uncontrollably again and I felt like I would burst at any second.

“K-Ki . . .”

Kawaki grunted and grinded into me, his cock hitting that bundle of nerves inside of me and making my vision go white. “Okay?”

Everything fell apart all at once and I practically screamed as I came hard between our bodies. My back arched more than I thought possible and my nails dug into his skin as I clamped down hard around him, everything below my waist throbbing with bliss. Never had I ever experienced an orgasm so intense and I really thought I was going to die. 

A cursed growl escaped Kawaki at the same time he pulled his hips back, thrusting back into me sharply. His heavy breaths at my ear were possibly the best thing I’d ever heard, even if my own moans were nearly drowning it out. He gripped my hair tight, moving quick and hard, stealing my breath with each thrust. Soon, my moans were choked off, and his grew louder; until he stilled as deep as he could go inside of me, finding his own release.

My insides became wet and even warmer than before. It was impossible and yet it was happening, he was filling me up even more and it was too much. I was drowning in overstimulation and it wasn’t long before I couldn’t take anymore, vision going dark as I passed out, falling unconscious. To say I slept harder than I ever had would be an understatement. I had no idea what time it was when I finally woke up, but the sun was out and I was dressed in soft pajamas, completely clean and nestled in Kawaki’s embrace. 

I was a little dumbfounded as I snuggled closer and enjoyed the heat of his body. It would have been so easy to fall asleep again if the memories of before I slept hadn’t begun to surface. The more I thought about it and the more I remembered, the hotter my face got. It wasn’t long before I was mentally screaming and desperately escaped Kawaki’s hold to slip out of bed. There was no way I could look at him again, not a chance, the things I had done were so . . . so . . . so slutty. A part of me thought I was having an identity crisis because the person from last night couldn’t have been me. Where the hell had all that come from, how had I done such things?

Honestly, it wasn’t too hard to figure out. Obviously, it was no one other than my employer. He had played and toyed with my body, showed me that I didn’t know it as well as I thought I did, took me to my breaking point, and pushed past it. There was no way I could speak to him again. He was too dangerous and I was too damn easy. Those hands of his brought out more pleasure than I had ever imagined and exposed a new and raw side of me. I was completely and utterly at his mercy, and it was the best I had ever felt.

Was this the true nature of our relationship or was it just Kawaki? Was this what it meant to be a sugar baby? I didn’t know for sure, but I couldn’t handle the embarrassing state I had been reduced to. A low sound came from the bed and I froze where I was mid-pace, ignorant that I had begun pacing in the first place. If he was rousing from his sleep then I definitely was out of here. I quickly exited his bedroom without the smallest bit of hesitation and took refuge in the nearest hallway closet. 

“Holy fucking hell,” I whined to myself, hands covering my hot and crimson face. 

Barely a few seconds had passed before the door was pulled open and Kawaki was standing there, tall as ever, staring down at me with his pierced brow cocked. “What’s the matter? Are you okay?”

I avoided his eyes and scurried away, crawling between his legs with a squeal. “I-impossible!” 

“Boruto!” Kawaki called in surprise, then laughed as he turned and followed me, scooping his arm under me and capturing me quickly. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“N-no! I can’t . . . goddamn it.” I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but it was no use and I felt like my entire face was on fire. “Pretend you never saw me.”

“Aw, baby, stop it.” Kawaki was grinning from ear to ear as he swooped me up into his arms, cradling me close. “You’re not supposed to hide from me.”

I wanted to disappear so badly. “T-that was before you . . . and I-I . . . I was . . . fuck.” I squealed again in distress and kept my head in my hands, my last line of defense.

“You were perfect.” Kawaki pressed a kiss to the side of my head and began carrying me along. “I’m very pleased, so what’s the problem?”

That bastard, he knew what the problem was. “Don’t tease me.” I sulked even if his compliment made me happy. Just a tiny bit.

“Not teasing you, baby.” We entered the living room and he carried me over to the couch before setting me down. “Hungry?”

“Yes,” I answered quietly and still refused to lower my hands.

Kawaki laughed again and ruffled my hair. “I’ll fix something. Just calm down, okay?” I didn’t dare spread my fingers to peek at him even as he bent over me. I continued to hide, even when he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. “Maybe after lunch, I’ll eat you.”

I knew it, he was teasing me after all and my whole body shivered at his words. He smirked against the top of my head and gave a lock of my hair a playful tug before leaving me to wallow in misery. There was no coming back from this, it was all over for me. I flopped down on my stomach, continuing to ignore the phantom feeling and reminder in my backside, and shoved my face in a pillow. I never imagined things would come to this and I would end up with such an embarrassing addiction. That shameless side of me that only Kawaki could bring out, that thoughtless and floating state he turned me into, I wanted it again. Since when was I such a sex fiend?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight—** **_Kawaki_ **

The day of the charity event was cold and wet, a gloomy grey day with spurts of showers that could easily dampen anyone’s mood. Boruto wasn’t just anyone. I stayed by his side all day, cooked breakfast, made sure we were both ready in time, and though I was aware of his anxiousness, I made sure to never comment on it. It was best to just distract him, so I flirted and teased a lot throughout the day, keeping him flustered, but that lingering worry was still there. I didn’t really want to question him on the matter and felt a bit guilty for requesting he attend with me if it bothered him so much, but he was adamant about tagging along with me.

I’d taken the liberty of purchasing suits for the two of us, new and tailored just to my preferences for the event. Mine was all black, the undershirt a dark grey. The tie I chose to wear with it was black with an intricate grey pattern woven in. Boruto’s was lighter, a pale grey suit that went well with the pink undershirt—a choice I made based on my obviously correct assumption of his favorite color. Boruto often wore pink, and it suited him well. Even his phone case was pink. He was making the color grow on me. 

He seemed nervous along the ride, shifting in his seat continuously, to the point that it was impossible to ignore. I did bite my tongue and keep myself from making any comment, at least until I reached the Center and parked the car. With a sigh, I turned my head to face him, noting the way he was fiddling with his fingers and worrying his lips. 

“You don’t have to join me. The last thing I want is for you to be stuck in there for hours, uncomfortable.” I knew he was doing his best to be what I needed of him—he was more than I could’ve hoped for, proving to be things I hadn’t realized I desperately needed in my life. “I can have Kagura take you home. Or, if you prefer, I’d even be willing to drive you home myself…” 

“No, it’s okay, really. I want us to go together. I’ll be alright.” He said and got on his toes to press a reassuring kiss to my cheek.

It didn’t really surprise me that he was determined to see it through. He was ridiculously cute, as always, and I was pleased to have him by my side. 

When I offered my arm on the walk towards the entrance of the center, Boruto didn’t hesitate to take it. He clung to my arm with a small smile, cheeks adorably flushed, warming me from the inside out. He somehow continued to have that effect on me, unlike anyone else ever had, and I loved it.

Now that he was around, so much of my life had begun to revolve around him. It wasn’t intentional on either of our parts, it just happened. Initially, when I sought someone to become my sugar baby, it was strictly for my own sexual pleasure. Since I’d always been glad to help aid anyone in need, paying someone to be exactly what I wanted didn’t bother me at all; I was perfectly fine with that. 

Boruto deserved that pay more than anyone—and he was proving to be everything I never even knew I wanted. Oftentimes, my mind wandered, trying to come to a conclusion as to how he’d become so impactful in my life. It was likely his innocence that reeled me in, and the contrast of his desirous self who wanted everything—anything—and was willing to take it all too. He was adorable, so fucking pretty, and he made me weak in all the best of ways.

Just as we reached the entrance, I stopped and gazed down at him, feeling my chest tighten when his blue eyes peered up at me. Prettiest eyes I’d ever had the pleasure of seeing; and so vivid in whatever emotion he was feeling. I could stare into them for eternity, never tiring of it.

While he watched me curiously, I dipped down and pressed a soft kiss to his brow, left hand raising until my thumb brushed over his pink lips. I didn’t understand this craving I had for him—all of him, in ways I never wanted anyone. To think that I felt as if I could actually kiss him. As if I would’ve loved to swallow him whole. He was changing me, and I couldn’t even be mad about it.

“K-ki,” He whined at being teased once again. “That’s dangerous.”

He didn’t need to say that for me to know, but the reminder at least brought me back to reality.

The event hall was a grand room with high ceilings and dozens of round, white tables covered in pristine white tablecloths. There were many faces, some I recognized, others I didn’t, none that I particularly wanted to associate with. All I wanted to do was make my contribution to society, help those who needed it most, and then get back to the comfort and privacy of my home, with Boruto.

An auction will be done involving donations by the event-goers, all of them wealthy and either looking for tax write-offs, or seeking to truly help the less fortunate like myself. Boruto kept clinging to my arm as I guided him through the many tables, already knowing there would be one reserved for me.

“Over here, sir!” Kagura called, bolting from his seat with a wave at me and Boruto. 

The table reserved for Boruto and I was also reserved for Kagura, Shinki, an associate of mine whom I graduated high school with, Iwabe, who I’d met when I first got into charity events, and Mitsuki, who owned a telecommunications company I had a contract with. It was rare that anyone else be there with Shinki or Mitsuki, but Iwabe always had his own date, a petite raven by the name of Denki who was highly intelligent. He was quiet for the most part but always around. 

Tonight, however, Mitsuki had a certain brunet clinging to him, and a pale blond seated next to the brunet—in between him and Shinki—and I recognized them both immediately. 

“Hōki, you slut!” Boruto suddenly exclaimed in surprise and then covered his mouth with his hand, appearing to regret his words instantly.

“Boruto!” Inojin chided, laughing uncontrollably, and looked delighted all the same.

“I’m sorry, it’s just—how, what are you two doing here?” Boruto asked at a much lower volume than before as his gaze flickered over to Mitsuki for a moment. “Is that your um, you know?”

“Daddy,” Hōki admitted shamelessly and leaned into the white-haired man, rubbing at his chest with a devious smirk. “Yes.”

“We’ve got a lot to catch up on, especially you two,” Inojin said as he calmed down and Boruto and I joined everyone at the table.

“I can see that.” Boruto smiled and shook his head. “I can’t believe you never said anything in your texts, things worked out, huh?”

Hōki laughed mischievously. “Well, I didn’t want to distract you. Sadly, Inojin is still single.”

“H-hey,” The other blond protested and blushed a little. 

“He goes at his own pace,” Boruto said in his defense, “and it’s not like he’ll take the route we did. I’m surprised you convinced him to sit next to this guy,” he said and glanced at Shinki before he turned to me with a sheepish expression. “Sorry, that was rude of me.”

“Don’t worry,” I said with a small smile and gestured back to Shinki. “I don’t think he minds.”

“Not at all,” Shinki interjected. “Actually, I’m pleased to have a date delivered to me.”

Boruto and Inojin shared a look before his friend subtly shrugged his shoulders, seeming just as confused and ignorant about my associate's comment.

I rubbed Boruto’s thigh to pull his attention back. “Do pay attention to the auction though. I’d like to take you somewhere. I believe Shinki has donated a two-week stay at his vacation home in Aspen.”

“I did,” Shinki confirmed.

“Oh wow . . . so then did everyone donate something?” Boruto asked and looked at me curiously.

“Yes, of course. It’s all about earning money for a good cause.” I rubbed his leg again. “I rented an island vacation which I donated as well. I’m happy to bid on any and all things though.”

Blue eyes widened in surprise, but he didn’t say anything more about it, instead asking, “So, uh, do you all work together?”

“Mm. We’re involved, but we don’t work together regularly.” I shrugged.

“Always the heartless bastard,” Iwabe huffed, clicking his tongue.

I glared at him. “What’s it to you?”

“Whoa, down boy.” Iwabe grinned, unbothered. “You just need to chill for once.”

“Now, now, everyone just take it easy,” Kagura said, beginning to panic.

Mitsuki snorted and rested his hand on Hōki’s hip. “Nothing is ever easy with this lot. To this day you don’t even believe we’re this loner’s friends, he’s got you brainwashed. It’d kill you to admit it, huh, Kawaki?”

“No idea what you’re on about, Mitsuki.” Kawaki rolled his eyes and settled his attention on the emcee.

The white haired man just chuckled in response and then turned his gaze towards Boruto. “Gotta say I never saw this coming, you three know each other, hm?” 

“Boruto is my baby!” Hōki said while nuzzling Mitsuki’s chest as if they weren’t in public. “I’m glad he got a nice daddy too.”

“Yeah, that’s also quite the shocker. I’m happy for you, bro.”

I ignored Mitsuki’s words, even if I was also happy. Things settled as it was finally time for the auction to begin and we were all served wine to enjoy while the event proceeded.

“Mind your sips,” I said, remembering how much of a lightweight Boruto was.

“Maybe I should just have water?” He suggested, voice hushed. 

“Aw, baby,” I cooed, unable to help grinning at him. “One glass is fine, just take your time.” He was so cute.

A slow smile spread across his face and took hold of his glass. “Just one. You’ll make sure I don’t have anymore, right?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

As things began, Boruto and his friends were rather animated about all the selections for the auction, though they kept their comments hushed so as not to disturb anyone. Shinki, Iwabe, Mitsuki, and I all bid on a number of options, but I didn’t intend to really go for anything unless Boruto told me he wanted it. Despite his excitement, he never did tell me he wanted anything, but I could tell which things excited him the most, when he’d actually grow silent and stare at the emcee with wide, bright eyes, hands clasped tight around his glass. 

Out of all the options, it shouldn’t have surprised me that the one that interested him the most was something so relatively simple. A bed and breakfast that offered various crafting lessons was all it took for him to be sold. I knew by that sparkle in his eyes that he wanted it, but he still didn’t ask. Luckily, he didn’t need to. When I began bidding, I offered high. Even though I ran up the bids a lot, I was more than happy to make a grand donation of my own.

“Ki, what are you doing?” He asked, obviously confused as to why I was suddenly going after something. “That’s a lot of money . . .”

“So? I have a lot of money… it’s for charity.” I sipped my wine nonchalantly, amused at his dumbfounded expression. “Don’t you want to make crafts with me?”

“Yes, but, well . . . you really want to?”

“Yes.” Somehow, if he was involved, I wanted anything. Ridiculous as it was.

“Kawaki and crafts,” Iwabe said, snorting and Shinki laughed as well. 

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever thought of.” Shinki peered at Inojin and winked at him. “Almost.”

The other blond flushed and looked away, glaring at Hōki when he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“I think it’ll be fun,” Boruto said quietly, smiling down at his glass of wine.

“Me too,” I agreed, completely ignoring my associates’ taunting. At least until they all started bidding me up despite my high big already. 

In the end, even though it was one of the simplest donations in the auction, it went for one of the highest donations. At one point during the night, Boruto and his friends went to the bathroom and came back twenty minutes later, giggling with each other.

Mitsuki ended up making the highest bid for Shinki’s donation, securing himself and Hōki a vacation as well. Shinki won a few different bids, only to donate his purchases all over again to raise even more money. By the time the auction came to a close, a great deal of money had been raised for the charity.

Outside of the center, I stood with my hands in my pockets while Boruto huddled with his friends, the three of them hugging each other as if they never wanted to let go. Iwabe and Denki had already excused themselves, though Shinki was standing idly by, waiting for a chance to reel in Inojin so it would seem. Mitsuki stood next to me, also waiting patiently. Kagura had already headed off as well.

“He’s cute, hm? You lucked out.”

My grey eyes cut to him, narrowing coldly. “Don’t look.”

Mitsuki just laughed and Boruto pulled away from Hōki and Inojin finally, coming to me with a big smile. I pulled my left hand from my pocket to wrap my arm around him protectively. 

“Ready to go?” I asked, more than ready to get him home myself.

“Yeah, but I wanted to ask you something,” He said, expression hopeful. “Do you think maybe Hōki and Inojin could come over sometime for a sleepover?”

“A sleepover?” I didn’t normally have so many people in my space at once, but when he asked—especially with that face—I couldn’t say no. “Whatever you want, baby.”

The beautiful and happy grin that he gave me in return made my heart warm. “Thanks, Ki.”

“But tonight, you’re mine.” I smiled back and then we said our goodbyes before walking to my car. I opened his door for him, only walking around to get behind the wheel once he was settled. 

The whole ride home, Boruto was fiddling with his pants and fingers, bouncing his legs too. I tried to hold conversation, but it was obvious there was something more pressing on his mind, and it wasn’t hard to figure out what when he kept spontaneously blushing. When we were finally inside and the door was locked behind us, I backed him up against the wall and leaned my face down until our noses were just barely touching. 

“What’s on your mind, Boruto? Why so quiet?”

He squeaked at sudden action and his hands came up to hold onto my jacket, eyes staring at my chest. “Tonight went really well,” He said offhandedly. “I was nervous for no reason, wasn’t I?”

“Is that really what’s on your mind?” I asked, though I knew better. “There was no reason for you to be nervous. And there’s no reason for you to be nervous now either. Is there?”

“Well . . .” He trailed as his face started to turn red. “Maybe . . . maybe I planned a surprise for you at the last second.”

“A surprise—for me?” I kissed his nose, smiling as I leaned back to give him some room. “What is it, baby? Got me excited now.” 

“Let’s go to your room and I’ll show you,” He said and bit his bottom lip in excitement and nervousness. “I think you’ll like it.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Grabbing his hand, I tugged him closer, away from the wall, and then hauled him over my shoulder. “I wonder what naughty surprise you could have for me,” I mused as I headed towards the stairs. 

“Ki!” He giggled as I carried him. “What makes you think it’s naughty?”

“It’s in my bedroom. That’s where the naughty happens.” It only made sense, but I didn’t mind him trying to tease me. “Unless… are you just going to put me to bed?”

He giggled again but tried to keep his voice serious. “I’m going to put you in bed, yes.”

“Mm. Without anything naughty involved?” I took the stairs two at a time and was walking into my room before he could answer. “I’m having a hard time believing that.” 

“I’m not believable?”

I lowered him to his feet and stepped back to shrug off my jacket, loosening my tie as I said, “not about this. You’re thinking naughty and you know it.”

Boruto laughed at that and then started walking towards my bathroom. “I’ll be out just a couple minutes, wait for me, okay? No peeking either before I come out or else it’ll ruin the surprise.”

While he disappeared into the bathroom, I removed my tie completely, letting it fall to the floor and then began working my shirt buttons undone. I carelessly let it fall to the floor with the tie and then undone my belt, pulling it free of my pants. Then I sat on the side of the bed, waiting for his return. It wasn’t long at all before the bathroom door opened and a blushing blond came out in a set of lingerie I hadn’t seen before. 

The piece was pink and black, a half body corset that was connected to a pair of thigh highs by garter straps, tight and teasing panties covering his groin. 

“Wow.” It was more than I was expecting, the sight easily getting a rise out of me. The blush on his cheeks complimented him so well, and the sight of his torso and slim waist uncovered, with only that enticing lingerie on his body was almost too much for me to handle. “You’re beautiful. Sexy. Come here, baby.” 

He came over slowly, blush spreading and depending by the second, but there was no hesitation as he sat on my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. “All for you, daddy.”

“All mine.” I pressed my lips to his neck, suckling lightly over his pulse while my hands massaged at his ass and hips. “Gonna let me fuck you tonight? You want to ride me? What are you craving tonight, baby? Whatever you want, it’s yours.” 

Boruto shivered at my words and breathed, “a-anything?”

“Mm.” I nodded and peppered soft kisses up to his jaw. “Anything. Just say the word and it’s yours.”

“I want . . . I want to suck you again.” He asked shyly. 

The confession had my cock twitching in my pants. I kissed my way to his ear and nibbled at the lobe. “I’ve been looking forward to it. How do you want me?”

“On your back.” He told me, tilting his head to expose more of his throat. “No rush though . . . we can do this for a bit if you wanna.”

I wasn’t sure if I’d ever understand how he could possibly get to me like this. He was slowly breaking down my walls, more and more each day, and I loved it. With a soft hum of acknowledgment, I began slowly mouthing at his jaw and neck again while moving us to the center of my bed and lying on my back. I kept him pulled down on me. His smaller frame straddling me was exciting, and every little whimper that escaped him was making me harder. 

The feel of his lacy lingerie was also doing a number on me. “This is so sexy, baby. My favorite lingerie on you yet. I love surprises.” I moved my lips to the other side of his neck, suddenly having an urge to mark him, so I sucked at his skin.

He mewled in delight, breaths coming quicker and he tilted his head the other way to give me more access. “S-spent a long time picking it out for you.” 

“It was well worth your time,” I assured him, kissing down to his collarbone and nipping at it. “Got me so hard.”

His hips started grinding down against me at my confession and he was starting to pant now, hands holding onto my shoulders. “Me too, so hard for you.”

With a grunt, I rutted up under him. “Keep that up and I won’t give you time to play with me.” It would be all too easy to just go ahead and fuck him with him having me so worked up already, but the idea of his mouth on me was too appealing, especially knowing how much he wanted it.

“No,” Boruto whined and sat up, quickly and a little clumsily repositioning himself, straddling me once again but this time with his ass facing me and his face nudging my clothed erection. “I want it.”

“Fuck.” The move was more than welcome. His ass was pretty anyway, but the pink and black ensemble really accentuated it. His legs too. Admiring the sight was wonderful, but my hands itched to touch. 

I couldn’t have possibly gotten any harder as I roamed my hands over his legs and ass, enjoying the feel of his soft skin and the lace as I did. Boruto worked my cock free while I rubbed my fingers between his cheeks, determined to drive him as crazy as he was going to do to me. I could feel his hot breath on my dick as he panted, lapping at it with his tongue while his hands massaged my balls. 

When I needed to have a little more, I pulled the panties aside and lifted my head far enough to drag my tongue over his perineum and to his entrance. He was always so ridiculously tight, but it was perfect. I laved at him hungrily, forcing my hips to remain still for him. For now. He moaned and squirmed at the feel of my tongue, soon getting impatient and taking my member between his lips, slowly pushing past the tip and eagerly sucking me in. 

Keeping the panties pulled aside, I kept my hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks so I could easily access his hole, getting him nice and wet, relaxed and open for me. Soon, I was able to attempt working my tongue into him with a little wiggle. He was completely relaxed, moaning around me as he sucked on my cock, working me closer and closer to coming so quickly. It became harder and harder to keep my hips still, and I ended up shifting them occasionally and focused on sucking above his balls, fingers working into him in order to get him ready.

“Oh, fuck. Stop, baby… I’ll come if you don’t.”

Boruto took me deeper into his throat, whining at my words as he continued to bob his head, one of his hands leaving my sack to fondle the base of my cock. I wasn’t surprised by the move, but it still caused my stomach to coil and I pressed my fingers deep, curling them while aiming for his prostate. He wasn’t going to stop until he made me come.

“You’re so fucking bad.”

He was moaning uncontrollably around my dick now, the vibrations driving me crazy as he pushed his hips back against my fingers. His head bobbed faster and he was sucking me hard, desperate and hungry for what I had to offer. I cursed as I fucked my fingers into him, thrusting up into his throat, no longer able to hold back as my orgasm washed over me. My groans were louder than usual but I didn’t bother trying to keep it down. Boruto shook and trembled as he swallowed me, insides tellingly clenching hard around my fingers, hands squeezing my balls and cock. 

It wasn’t my intention for us to come like that, but the end result was the same. We were both sated. I pulled my fingers free from him, marveling at the sight of his hole clenching around nothing. My chest and stomach were both splattered with his come, and he was still mouthing at my spent cock. His tongue lazily licked and softly sucked at the tip for a few moments before he went down further, breathing heavily through his nose as he held my dick in his mouth, tongue swirling around it. 

“Baby,” I called, breath hitching. “Ah, take it easy on me.”

Boruto didn’t respond, seemingly in a daze, and kept helping himself to my member. I loved when he got like that, it was so sexy, but I was too oversensitive to take any more and had to get him off of me. When I had a grip of his hair, I pulled until his mouth popped off of me, cock pulsing and trying its best to stand to attention again, but I just couldn’t handle it. 

“Enough, baby.”

The blond looked down at me over his shoulder, blue eyes completely glazed over and full of warmth. “Was I good, daddy?” He asked, voice hoarse. “Feel good?”

“So good,” I said in assurance and patted his ass gently. “You drive me so crazy.”

This arrangement just wasn’t feeling like an ‘arrangement’ anymore. He was too addicting and I was too comfortable. As things stood, I couldn’t see myself ever letting go of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine—** **_Boruto_ **

I had been dreading the charity event Kawaki and I were supposed to go to, putting together a plan in case I fucked everything up, and that plan had turned into an orgasmic bonus. Not only had he liked the lingerie, but the night had proven to be a complete success. Seeing Hōki and Inojin had certainly been a surprise and I dragged them to the bathroom at one point to interrogate the pair on what they had been up to. It was crazy to think that they had ended up with Kawaki’s friends and clients. The chances of it were definitely astronomical, but it had made all the difference having them there. I was also pleasantly surprised that Kawaki did have friends after all and they weren’t what I had imagined at all. I thought nearly everyone attending would be untouchable, rude, haughty, and ready to dissect me. 

Maybe that was just my mind playing tricks on me and going to extremes because of how nervous I was. Everything went well, however, and they seemed nice enough. Kawaki went to great lengths to make sure I was alright too and was a big comfort. The most shocking part of the night though was when he bought the only trip that had made me yearning to go on. I didn’t know how he knew, but somehow he had read me like an open book, saying he would be glad to experience it with me. It meant more to me than he could imagine, more than he realized. I never did anything for myself. Cooking was the only hobby I had and enjoyed, but hearing about the bed and breakfast and crafting lessons piqued my interest. I had always wanted to get into crafts and had never been to a bed and breakfast, it sounded so wonderful.

I would never do things like that on my own or have gone if ever given the chance, but with Kawaki it was possible, he had made it possible. The way he treated me made my heart warm and my pulse race. His touch gave me pleasure and comfort while his kisses made me feel loved and desired. I was having a hard time reminding myself that this was just a job, that I was being paid to be whatever he wanted me to be, and he owed me absolutely nothing. He made the rules. Our relationship was supposed to be strictly professional and he could dispose of me whenever he wished. He wasn’t my boyfriend or even my lover . . . but I wanted him to be. How was I going to be able to keep that separation and distance between us when I was falling for him? Being his sugar baby gave me so much of Kawaki and yet I wanted more.

Regardless, I tried not to think about it too much and just enjoy the moment. Things were better than ever now and we had settled into our routine. Every morning Kawaki would tell me goodbye before he went to work and I would sleepily give him a kiss on the cheek. During the day I would find different ways to amuse myself, texting my friends, watching tv, reading, shopping online for things I thought Kawaki would like to see me wearing, and for clothes that I liked in general. Then I would cook dinner and have it ready by the time he got home from work, either greeting him at the door or being hugged from behind whenever he snuck in. I would give him a massage before we ate and after dinner, we would cuddle or go up to his bedroom to have sex.

All in all, I had finally gotten the hang of it and wasn’t questioning myself nearly as much, it was coming to me naturally. Kawaki pampered me with random gifts from time to time, either delivering them personally or sending them to me while he was at work. They never failed to make me smile and I kept them all safely in my bedroom. It was amazing how easily he could make me happy, treating me like I really meant something to him, treasuring me like I was one of a kind. Who wouldn’t fall in love with that? It was another month after the charity event when everyone was available for the sleepover I was promised, the excitement having me up early in the morning for once in my life. I was able to make breakfast for Kawaki before he had to go to work, the smell soon bringing him downstairs in nothing more than the black briefs he’d slept in.

“Good morning,” I smiled when he walked into the kitchen, raising my gaze from the bacon I was frying to his face. He would only have to work half a day today, but Inojin and Hōki would still get here before he got home. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm.” He hummed, nodding as he came over to me, leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek. “Like a baby. You?”

“Also like a baby,” I chuckled and kissed him back, getting on my toes to press my lips to his cheek. “You smell good,” I told him with a light blush. He always smelled good to be fair, but his natural scent was something I had come to distinguish and crave, making me want to bury my face in his chest.

“Yeah?” He smiled, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my hair. “You smell better.”

“Thank you,” I grinned bashfully and confessed, “I tried some new scented soap.”

“Mm. It suits you. It’s sweet.” Kawaki breathed me in again and sighed contentedly. “Should I shower before breakfast?”

I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before he was off to work, so I told him to go ahead. “Don’t take too long though or else I’ll have to come in after you,” I teased, knowing full well that I was the one that took long baths. 

“You can come if you want, baby,” he said just to tease me back and then kissed the top of my head. “I’ll hurry.”

With heated cheeks I shooed him away, his laugh making my heart warm as he left the kitchen. Things felt different between us now, they had gradually felt more real and personal, so much so that I couldn’t help but wonder if there was something here. Would we turn into a real couple without the contract and arrangement? Part of me wanted that and the other part didn’t. My imagination and desires might have been running away with me and I couldn’t afford to lose this job. If we became a couple then how would Himawari’s hospital bills get paid? Of course I was already getting close, I had made a huge dent in the debt I owed, but would it be smarter to wait until everything was paid off?

Then I could be with him without worrying about the money, but the thought made me feel guilty as well. The whole reason I was here was because of the money, but it wasn’t the reason I liked Kawaki. I couldn’t deny how much I liked him and I didn’t want to use him like that. He was using me now, however, using my body for his pleasure and I had consented to it. Feelings made things so much more complicated and it was probably better to leave things as they were. I didn’t have the confidence to ask Kawaki for something more anyway, it could ruin everything. It was smarter not to stress over it and let things be so I kept my mind from wandering anymore.

By the time he came back freshly showered and dressed for the office, breakfast was finished and I had set the table. We talked about my friends visiting while we ate and he asked if I wanted him to bring anything home for us when he got off work. I told him that we would be fine, not wanting to be too needy and take up more of his time. I had planned to go shopping at the grocery store after he left for work anyway. Once he had cleared his plate, he came over to me and bent down, telling me goodbye as I kissed his cheek. I ate the few bites left on my plate and then washed the dishes by hand. Kawaki had a dishwasher, but I never felt the need to use it unless a lot of dishes were dirty, like there probably would be tonight.

I took a bath and then changed out of pajamas before leaving the house with the card Kawaki had given me to buy things with. Of course I could have had things delivered, that was how the raven usually received his groceries, but I liked to pick things out in person when it came to food. I was starting to learn my way around the area here and had a bus route that took me to the store, the walk to the stop only taking six minutes from the house. The ride was only ten minutes and thankfully the upscale grocery store wasn’t terribly crowded. I got some snacks and sweets, meat and vegetables, and a red velvet cake for dessert. There was plenty at the house for breakfast the following morning, so after I had paid for everything I headed back to the bus stop, taking the bus back and carrying the bags inside. 

The next step was to put everything away in the kitchen and when I was finished I decided to take another bath. It was hot outside and I had been sweating, but the bath would also help me relax more, my excitement rising every time I thought about them coming over. They would be here in a couple hours and gave me more than enough time to wash up again and settle myself. Truthfully I missed living with them, snuggling on the couch and chatting whenever I wasn’t so exhausted that I went straight to bed. I liked my new life and being with Kawaki was great, but they were my best friends, my only friends. Texting on the phone wasn’t enough and seeing them at the charity event had really driven that point home. 

I went ahead and changed into another set of pajamas when I got out, it was a sleepover after all and there was no such thing as starting too early. They were a pastel pink and a light blue, the top a button up with short sleeves while the bottoms went just past my knee, little paw prints decorating the set. They were perfect for a sleepover since they wouldn’t make me too hot from moving around a lot and weren’t too sexy that I’d be embarrassed. The last task left on my list was gathering pillows and blankets to put in the living room, turning the couch and the floor into a giant cushion, but I moved anything breakable into another room just in case we got too crazy. I would absolutely die if we broke something of Kawaki’s and feared he might not let them sleep over again. 

For the remaining time I had until they arrived, I went through and picked different movies for us to watch, jumping to my feet when the doorbell finally rang. I couldn’t help dashing to the front door and opened it with a huge grin on my face, spotting Hōki blowing a kiss to Mitsuki before he was driving away. 

“Boruto!” Inojin cheered and captured me in a huge.

“You guys made it!” I laughed happily, hugging him back.

“Of course we made it!” Hōki squealed and hugged us both. “I’m so excited! I brought porn.” 

“What! Hōki, I have a man for that, what do I need porn for? And so do you now!” He was so ridiculous, but I was still smiling at him all the same.

Inojin pulled back with a furrowed brow and asked, “Kawaki’s going to be here though, right? How are we supposed to watch it with him in the room?”

“We’re not watching it,” I told him and pulled them both inside by an arm, making them scrabble to grab their bags with their free hands. 

“Whaaaaat?” Hōki whined. “Come onnnnn. He’s not even here yet! We can watch it and you get all horny and then you can do things. Besides, this is role play, it will definitely give you some ideas and help you keep your daddy happy!”

“I didn’t invited you two over just so I can ditch you and go fuck,” I pointed out and then closed the door behind us.

“Then just watch it with us and take notes for later, no fucking involved.” Inojin suggested. 

Hōki dropped his bag dramatically. “You’re going to  _ not  _ fuck him for a whole night? I didn’t sign up for that.” 

“What are you trying to do, record us or something?” I asked suspiciously. “I don’t want an audience either.”

“Not record… I’ve just always wondered if you were a screamer or not…”

“Hōki!” Inojin chided, but it was obvious he was fighting off his laughter. 

My cheeks heated up and I crossed my arms. “That’s embarrassing.”

“We’ll find out tonight,” he said, pouting. “Your daddy better take care of you, or else.”

I didn’t put it past him to form some kind of plan and make that happen, but that didn’t mean I had to agree or go along with it. “No way, both of you behave,” I ordered before leading them to the living room, pausing to let Hōki grab his bag again. “We can chill in here and the downstairs bathroom is down that hall to the left.”

“Let’s go change into our pajamas,” Inojin said and tugged on the hem of Hōki’s shirt.

“Yeah, yeah let’s go!” Hōki snickered, dancing where he stood excitedly. 

I didn’t trust them for a second, but it was all in good fun and I couldn’t blame them for their mischievous tendencies. If it was the other way around I would have been giving them hell too. While they both went to go get changed, I went into the kitchen and retrieved some snacks and drinks for us, spread it out on the low table in the living room. Then I got situated on the couch and waited for them to get back before we chose something to watch, not that I didn’t think they would still push for the porn. Just as I predicted, they both double teamed me once they returned, jumping onto the couch and tackling me to the floor on top of the pillows and blankets, tickling me until I gave in. 

“Say you want it!” Hōki demanded, straddling me and tickling under my arms while Inojin pinned them down on the floor above my head. 

“O-okay, I want it!” I yelled, howling with laughter and kicking my legs. “Stop, s-stop, no more!”

“Okay, good.” Hōki laughed, finally letting up on me. He rolled off of me and onto the pallet and Inojin let me go to come settle on my other side. 

“When it’s two against one you should know by now it's for the greater good,” Inojin reminded me cheekily and I playfully shoved him with my shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and put it on, Hōki.”

Hōki didn’t need to be told twice. He hurried to get it in, dancing around like he was a seductive stripper. “What turns you babies on more—me, or the porn. Stay tuned to find out!” He plopped back down next to me and curled up against my side. 

I shook my head at him but snuggled close, Inojin following suit and cuddling against me too. The typical porno music began playing, the scene setting in a lavish home where a man in a suit sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. He was young and muscular, good looking too, supposedly focused wholly on his reading. Then a much smaller man entered the camera, wearing only a set of skimpy lingerie in a half-body corset and thigh highs, a collar, and cat ears. 

“Go get him baby!” Hōki cheered and then whispered, “he’s blond like my babies.”

“I can’t deny, the outfit is adorable.” Inojin observed with flaming cheeks. 

It was adorable, but it was the first time I had ever seen one like it. Hōki must have been discovering a new kink. 

The blond was on his hands and knees, crawling over to the man in the suit, nosing at his parted knees. 

“He’s going innnnn!” 

“Shh,” Inojin hushed, giggling at the burnet’s eagerness. He just couldn’t keep quiet. “At least we know Hōki’s a screamer.”

“Did you ever doubt I would be?” Hōki snorted. “Gotta let daddy know how much I love him fucking me, don’t I? Plus… I just can’t help it.” 

The man on screen didn’t look away from his newspaper, but he began petting the blond’s hair. 

“Mean daddy! He’s not even looking!” 

I wondered if Hōki reacted the same way when Mitsuki teased him. “Mitsuki never does that to you?”

“W-well… he does tease me some but I always get my way no matter what. If I was  _ him— _ “ he pointed at the TV. “—then I would already be sucking his dick. No way I could be ignored.” 

“Wow, no patience, huh?” I giggled, not that I was one to talk, but I had more than he did.

“You guys, shh,” Inojin hushed again so he could hear the TV properly. 

Even after the blond did begin working on giving the man a blow job, beginning with a series of little kitten licks, the man continued to read his newspaper. 

“That dick!” Hōki exclaimed. “And not his actual dick but I mean him! Dickwad!”

Kawaki had never done something like that to me either so I couldn’t help but agree. “I don’t get it, being watched is the best part. Aside from sucking cock.”

Hōki gasped in the most exaggerated manner and hopped up on his knees to gawk at me. “You—ohmygod—he watched you like that? Like… shit fuck, what does he do? Tell me everything bitch.”

I flushed, knowing he was curious since I hadn’t ever talked about a guy before I started working for Kawaki, men had been out of the picture for a long time, but it was still embarrassing when he came at me like that. “The usual stuff. You have a sugar daddy so you should know.”

“Well I don’t so tell me,” Inojin said, giving up on silencing us. 

“Wha—it’s just sex, guys, come on. We haven’t done anything particularly kinky.” 

“Why not?” Hōki asked shamelessly. “Not even… office sex?”

My blush deepened. “Okay, I blew him in his office but that was it.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Hōki screamed and started shaking me. “He ordered you to do that? Wow, he’s better than I thought!”

If only I could lie to my best friends, then my life would be so much easier. “N-not exactly . . . I kind of, uh . . . I did that on my own.”

“You two are so bold!” Inojin exclaimed, holding his cheeks in his hands. “I can’t believe this! First Hōki blew Mitsuki while he was talking on the phone for work and now you blew Kawaki in his office? Shiit, a daddy changes everything.”

“Hōki did what now?” I asked and this time it was my turn to gawk at him. “The hell? I didn’t hear about that.”

“Fuck yeah I did that. It was an important call with somebody from across seas too. I made daddy moan so loud it ruined his call.” He smirked. “He fucked me real hard after that.” 

There was no way I could do something like that and I would feel bad for ruining Kawaki’s chance for more business. “You’ve started dressing up like that for him too, haven’t you?” I asked and pointed to the bottom in the porno who was deep throating the top.

“Well, not exactly… I did dress up in this French maid outfit and god, if you only knew… but he really likes kitties so… kitty Hōki is coming soon. Will you try it with Kawaki too?” 

“I don’t know . . .” I trailed. Lingerie was one thing, sexy outfits were a whole new ballgame. I wasn’t sure I could pull it off or if Kawaki would like something like that.

“I think it’s cute,” Inojin told me and nudged my arm with his. “Maybe try it and see? Or you can just ask.”

The sound of the front door opening interrupted my response and my heart took off, looking wide eyed at the two of them. “Shit, shit!” I cursed as quietly as I could in my panic and paused the porno, quickly changing the channel to some random show before diving under some pillows and blankets. “I’m not here!”

Kawaki’s shoes tapping on the floor was a sound too familiar and much louder than ever before as he approached. When he stopped walking, I knew he was in the living room, despite not seeing him. It was silent for a moment before he spoke. 

“Well… I’m sorry to interrupt. You didn’t exactly have to change the channel. I could hear it from outside the door.”

“Oh my god,” I mouthed silently, face on fire and wishing I was anywhere else. 

“It was porn,” Hōki said after clearing his throat. “Boruto was hoping to learn some new things to please you, Boruto’s daddy… sir.” That fucking traitor.

I thought for sure Inojin would at least speak up for me, but he was a traitor as well. “T-that’s right, Mr. Sir.”

As discreetly as possible, I pinched them both from under the covers. 

Hōki yipped and swatted me while Inojin took it like a man. 

“Well, isn’t that sweet,” Kawaki mused. “Please, don’t mind me. I’ll be going to shower. You three enjoy yourselves.” 

Three, he said three, fuck, I was busted. 

“Thank you, Boruto’s daddy!” Hōki called after him as he left and then settled back down, “okay, play it.” 

I came out from under the blankets and shook him by the shoulders. “Are you insane?!”

“What? He said to. Are you going to go against your daddy? You should’ve seen him face! He looked so happy!”

I was mortified and didn’t know whether to believe him or not. “It was not an order and it doesn’t matter what his face looked like, I can’t watch this while he’s here! What if he comes back?!” I was going to have a heart attack.

“Then maybe he will collect your ass and show you what he’s working with. Fingers crossed.” 

He was absolutely impossible.

Inojin swiped the remote and made the decision for me, changing it back and pressing play. “Don’t stress yourself out, Boruto, it’ll be fine. He already knows and gave his permission and it’s nothing out of the ordinary for sugar babies if his expression was anything to go by. Besides, I want to see what happens next.”

Scratch that, they were both impossible and I didn’t know why they were my friends in the first place. It was two against one again so I knew I wasn’t going to get my way. In the end, I just hid under the blankets and pillow again to hide my shame, but left a little space so I could still watch. I got more engrossed than I’d like to admit and I didn’t hear Kawaki come downstairs or rummaging around in the kitchen, completely ignorant to his presence until I smelled food. He was cooking dinner for us and the thought made my heart warm, but I had no idea how I was ever going to face him, it was a miracle I hadn’t run off yet. 

“Boruto,” Hōki whispered while tugging his bag over onto the pallet. He unzipped it and dug around inside of it for a bit before pulling out a headband with cat ears. “This is for you.” 

“You bastard, you planned this.” I whispered back and refused to take it. “No. Nope. I can’t.”

Inojin peeked over at the blond ears and felt one of them. “Whoa, super soft. These are high quality.”

“Mhm! They were expensive. You can’t let my hard-earned money go to waste, now, can you?” Hōki waited a second and then went on. “You can use them or I’ll ask him if he’s into it, if you’re a scared baby.” 

“Don’t you dare,” I said and came out from my hiding spot. “Just put them away, okay? We . . . we’re not doing stuff like that.”

“Does that mean you’re not into it at all?” Hōki asked with brows raised high. “I mean, look at that kitty treatment.” He pointed at the TV where the bottom was currently being wrecked. Not for the first time either. 

“It’s pet play.” Inojin corrected and I looked at him in surprise, but didn’t comment on his knowledge and instead turned back to Hōki. 

“I can’t pull that off and I have no idea how to, and it doesn’t matter if i like it or not,” I protested. The ears were cute and all, but I would just end up making a fool of myself. “Kawaki has the final say anyway and he didn’t even know if he liked lingerie so I doubt he’ll like that.”

“So, we ask him,” Hōki concluded. He went to get up but the bottom’s sudden increase in moaning called his attention and he laid back down. “Uh oh.” 

“Uh oh?” I repeated, confusing and halting in my movement to grab him. He had said it with enough concern to distract me from what he was about to do and my attention went to the screen as well. 

“My dick…” he whispered, not batting an eye as he stared at the TV. “He’s not gonna walk for a week after this.” 

“A-agreed,” Inojin stammered. 

The man was pounding into him, the bed creaking loudly in protest, but I wasn’t nearly as shocked as they were given Kawaki went at me like that. “He could walk the next day, it’s not that bad.”

“What… what are you saying?” Hōki finally looked from the TV to me with flushed cheeks. “He’s… oh my god I swear I can feel it.” 

“He’s saying he’s felt it and survived?!” Inojin exclaimed in realization, way too loud for comfort.

“Shh! And yes, I have. It’s manageable and a nice long bath really helps.”

“Holy fucking dick in the ass! Are you kidding me?! There’s no recovery for  _ that!”  _

“Shh!” They were going to have Kawaki coming in here again at this rate and I didn’t want him to hear what we were talking about. “Take my word for it or don’t, just be quiet!”

“If he’s fucking you like that, I take it back. I do want to watch!” Hōki was as loud as possible. 

I put my hands over his mouth, barely refraining from choking him because he would probably like it. “As if I’d let you! For heaven's sake, stop yelling!” 

Hōki continued to try and shout even with my hands covering his mouth. It was obvious he was saying, “let me see!” But his voice wasn’t carrying at least. 

“Over my dead body,” I told him sternly and ignored Inojin snickering at us both. 

Hōki finally freed his mouth and took a deep breath. “Fine, I’ll just listen. But if he’s fucking you like that, I know you’ll be screaming.” 

I pinched his cheeks and was about to retort when I heard footsteps. I let go of the brunet and went back to my hiding spot, making sure every inch of me was covered. “I’m not here!”

“Not here?” Kawaki hummed and came over to sit on the couch behind us. “Guess I’ll just have to wait for your return this time.” After he spoke, the moaning on screen seemed to increase a thousandfold. Kawaki whistled. “Poor kitty… or not.” 

This was too much for me to handle and I had to get out of there. Slowly wigging my way behind Inojin, I went past him and around the side of the couch, lifting a pillow up just enough so I could peek through. I waited for a few seconds to hopefully use the porno as a distraction before I began crawling out and quietly crawled behind the couch. 

It was far too silent on the commentary side of things, and I was hiding but was compromised too soon, Kawaki suddenly standing before me, barefooted. He was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a plain grey t-shirt. “Stop hiding and look at me.” 

I squeaked at the tone of his voice, cheeks as red as a tomato, but I was too embarrassed to face him and dove between his legs, fleeing for my life. 

“Honestly,” Kawaki mused, scooping his arm under me just a couple seconds later and then I was suddenly cradled in his arms. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“D-don’t look at me, pretend you never saw me,” I whined and buried my face in his chest.

“Mm. I saw nothing.” He turned, speaking to Inojin and Hōki. “Come on, you two, dinner’s ready.” 

“Yay!” Hōki sprang to his feet, and Inojin followed with much less enthusiasm. 

Kawaki carried me into the kitchen, setting me down only once we reached the table and he situated me in a chair. He ruffled my hair before walking away, moving over to the stove. Staring down at my plate and refusing to look at anything or anyone else, I saw that he had made the meat and vegetables I bought from the store, a delicious steak sitting in front of me along with green beans, carrots, mashed potatoes, and corn. It smelled mouth watering and I felt bad for making him cook for my guests while I watched porn of all things. 

“Wow, this looks amazing! Thank you!” Hōki clapped his hands excitedly. 

“You’re welcome,” Kawaki said as he joined us at the table. He’d set the table, prepared the food, even made sure we all had something to drink. “I hope it’s okay.”

“I-it’s perfect,” Inojin complemented and I swallowed hard.

There was this overwhelming feeling that I was in trouble, only getting off easy for the moment because my friends were here. I had kept hiding from Kawaki knowing he didn’t like it and disobeyed when he specifically told me not too and now I was acting like an ingrate for not thanking him for the meal. This was the worst and I started eating without a word, unable to get any out around the lump in my throat. I wanted to run from my embarrassment and shame but knew that would make things worse.

A couple of moments passed in silence aside from the moaning in the background and the clinking of silverware on the dinner plates. Then Hōki spoke up. 

“So do you like kitties, Kawaki, sir?” 

My body froze and I wanted so badly to tell him to shut the fuck up.

“You mean like the one on the TV?” Kawaki chuckled as he sliced his steak. “I think I might be in trouble if I answer.” 

His response confused me because there was no way for him to get into trouble. He made the rules here, I didn’t have any say over him. 

“In trouble with who?” Hōki asked. “Boruto? Nah, he wants to know but is too shy to ask.” 

“Is he?” Kawaki looked at me with a smile. “Do you want to know, baby?” 

“He called him baby,” Hōki whispered as loudly as possible and I kicked him under the table. 

I kept my eyes on my plate and shook my head, wanting to move past this as quickly as possible.

“He’s lying,” Inojin chimed in and I would have kicked him too but he was too far away.

“I see. Well, I’ll be sure to give him a proper answer. Later, when we’re alone.” 

A shiver went down my spine and I knew I was in for it, I was definitely in trouble and he was going to teach my ass a lesson. 

“I’ll be listening,” Hōki said and I kicked him again, making him squeal. “Ouch!”

“Be nice to your friends, baby.” 

It was impossible to stop the pout on my lips at Kawaki taking their side, but I kept my feet to myself and continued eating. This night hadn’t gone the way I planned it at all and I couldn’t help feeling depressed about it. We didn’t watch any of the movies I picked out and I wasn’t able to cook dinner for everyone, making Kawaki pick up my slack and listen to us being kinky little shits, it couldn’t have been any worse. I could only imagine what he was going to say to me once everyone turned in for the night. Maybe if I had taken the sleep over in my room instead none of this would have ever happened, I should have known things would turn out like this, it always got crazy when the three of us got together. I just wished Kawaki wasn’t around to witness it. 


End file.
